


Sakra ženská

by johanafremdeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Panic už dost možná není panicem, kdežto Ledovci nepomohlo roztát ani globální oteplování. Doteď.Reputace Irene Adlerové vzala s posledními událostmi v Londýně za své a ona ztratila téměř všechno... A nedobrovolná nečinnost, jaké se v poslední době podrobovala, ji už přestala bavit. Aby získala zpátky všechno, čím oplývala dřív, je ochotna podstoupit kdejakou oběť - třeba se i stát manželkou vlivného politika. Ten ovšem jejím plánem není kdovíjak nadšen a nastává boj na ostří nože, aby se nakonec ukázalo, kdo s koho..





	1. Sakra ženská

**Author's Note:**

> Při jednom z mých záchvatů. První pokus něčeho na pokračování. Jen tak upozorňuju pro případ, že poseru něco v nastavení, a vy byste si pak mysleli, že to má takhle debilně končit. 
> 
> Tohle párování, totiž Mycroft/Irene, není zrovna dvakrát běžné, jak jsem si stačila povšimnout. To o něčem vypovídá, minimálně o tom, že mám pěkně nahovno vkus.
> 
> Každopádně mi to nedalo a chtěla jsem to zkusit. Jsem totiž magor, víte?
> 
> Jen teda doufám, že pokud už se některý z vás odvážlivců dokope ke čtení tohoto dalšího MOPSIK (mého ohavného paskvilu s idiotským konceptem), nezůstane trnout znechucením, stejně jako odmítám nést jakoukoli odpovědnost, přivodí-li to někomu z vás gastroezofageální reflux.

Na vyprahlou Dalmatskou krajinu bez milosti pražilo slunce.

Pod masivem vysokých šedých skal, které oddělují zelenější a živější oblasti hor od suchého pobřeží se kousek na jih od Splitu krčí vesnička názvem Naklice. Je tak maličká a tak vzdálená od všech hlavních cest, že o ní ví málo lidí; jen pár domků z bílého kamene obrostlých ze všech stran vinnou révou, vůně zkroucených borovic a suché trávy, prach, vosy a hýkání oslů. Pak už jen olivový hájek, doběla vyšisované skály plné ještěrek a nic. Kolkolem voní fialové snítky levandulí.  
Je to ospalé, nudné místo plné ospalých, nudných lidí. Je to právě to poslední místo na světě, kde byste čekali, že potkáte osobu, která právě otevírala zrezavělou branku jednoho z domů.

Osoba oplývala poměrně drobným vzrůstem, což nicméně maskovala pomocí vysokých bot na klínu, které měly možná před útokem agresivního prachu z dalmatských cest původně černou barvu. Oblečená byla do velice volných světlezelených šatů a hlavu jí zakrýval velký staromódní klobouk. Došla na malou terasu s výhledem do zvlněné krajiny plné suché žluté trávy a usedla na rozvrzanou židli k malému stolku. Muž, který seděl na druhé židli, nedal nijak najevo, že by si jejího příchodu všiml.  
Irene byla na dovolené. Už něco přes rok.

Měla za sebou poměrně náročné období, kdy byla střídavě zabíjena, prohlašována za mrtvou a zázračně kříšena. Pracovala se zločinci a pracovala proti nim, jezdila po světě a vykonávala svoje zaměstnání, ovládala celé země a utíkala před spravedlností, až ji to jednoho dne přestalo bavit. A uchýlila se od mírumilovné nudy na nejnezajímavější místo na světě.

Měla ráda teplo a sucho. Proto si pobyt tady vychutnávala s nesmírnou rozkoší.

Muž, který seděl proti ní, se zvolna napil své kávy. Byla velmi hustá a černá. Tak černá, že, jak s oblibou říkal, přesně odrážela odstín jeho duše.

Till Fremdeman k smrti nenáviděl teplo a sucho. Nenáviděl jasné modré nebe, nenáviděl bílé domky a ze všeho nejvíc nenáviděl vinnou révu. Patřilo k oněm podivným rysům jeho povahy, že se s neochvějnou samozřejmostí obklopoval věcmi, které nenáviděl. Proto, když objevil volný domek v Naklicích a zjistil, že oplývá dostatkem nenávidění hodných věcí, okamžitě si jej nadlouho pronajal. Netrvalo to ani týden a padl do oka jediné další cizince v kraji, která shodou okolností bydlela jen jednu zahrádku se chcípajícími rajčaty od něj.

Irene Adlerová se usmála. Till jí věnoval jeden ze svých pohrdlivých úšklebků.

Žili si tak šťastně v podivné symbióze lidí, kteří sebou navzájem neobyčejně opovrhují, což je jeden z nejtrvalejších vztahů, jaký je vůbec lidská rasa schopna vytvořit.

Dnes bylo ovšem něco jinak. Na Irenině tváři se něco změnilo.

Till si toho všiml, ale jako obvykle nereagoval. Nebylo v jeho zvyku mluvit víc, než se zdálo být nezbytně nutné, a tak jen zvedl ze stolu svůj už tisíckrát pozotvíraný výtisk Plechového bubínku a začetl se do důvěrně známých řádků. Čekal.

Adlerová uchopila Tillův čtvrtlitrový hrnek a trochu si usrkla.

„Tak,“ řekla, „To by mělo pokrýt mou potřebu spát na přibližně čtyři dny.“

Till vážně pokýval hlavou.

„Chystám se do Anglie. Už mě to tu omrzelo.“

Opět pokývání.

„Asi se sem už nevrátím.“

Ticho.

„Snaž se z toho nezhroutit.“

Till se na ni podíval a poprvé promluvil. „Nejspíš tak deset minut vůbec nebudu k utišení.“

Natáhla ruku a vážně ji položila na Tillovo zápěstí. Fremdeman věnoval jejím rudě nalakovaným nehtům znechucený pohled.

„Chystám velké věci,“ oznámila mu.

„Zavedeš odborové hnutí pro luxusní kurvy?“ zeptal se Till, „Protože jestli jo, podepíšu váš manifest.“

„Ne, Tille, ne. Já se, můj drahoušku, vdám.“

Nebyla vůbec hloupá a tak nečekala jinou reakci než tu, které se jí dostalo. Till, bylo-li to vůbec v lidských silách, se zatvářil ještě víc znechuceně a do jediného pohledu vložil veškeré pohrdání, které k ní kdy cítil.

„To je velmi dobře. Doufám, že mě pozveš na svou svatbu. Dlouho už jsem nedělal tu…“

„Družičku?“

„Ostudu.“

„Tille Fremdemane, budeš můj čestný svědek. Můžu-li se tak vyjádřit, jsi můj jediný opravdový přítel.“

„Jaká to pochybná čest.“

Irene ho pozorovala svýma vypočítavýma očima a s překvapením si uvědomovala, jak moc ji vlastně mrzí, že opouští jeho mlčenlivou společnost. Till byl jediným člověkem na světě, kterého se nikdy nepokusila svést a taky jediným člověkem na světě, který proti ní byl naprosto imunní. Till Fremdeman byl zrozen k tomu, aby se ženám pochybné pověsti stával nepříjemným, krutým a nepostradatelným společníkem. Hlasitě si povzdechla.

„A kdo že je vlastně ten přešťastný?“ zeptal se Till hlasem, ze kterého ironie přímo kapala.

Irene s úsměvem zavrněla. „Celá anglická vláda.“

 

John Watson prožil mimořádně příjemný týden.

Od doby, co pověsil práci na klinice na hřebík, vrátil se do 221 B a navázal – znovu a znovu se při tom slově musel šklebit – milostný vztah se Sherlockem Holmesem, se jeho život ubíral dost uspokojivým směrem. Jakoby se poprvé od dob před Afghánistánem cítil celý, úplný. Že se konečně dostal do fáze, kdy mu vůbec nic nechybí.

Nejspíš stejně nikdy nebyl z těch, kteří jsou stavění na poklidný rodinný život a stárnutí v předměstské vilce obklopeni tlupou dětí a dvěma nebo třemi vlčáky. Nechápal, jak si takovou dobu mohl myslet, že je.  
Jeho život byl přesně tam, kde měl být. On byl přesně tam, kde měl být.

Teď vycházel schody do bytu, který znovu oprávněně nazýval svým domovem, s vědomím, že poté, co včera uzavřeli ten případ s Plavým koněm a otravami taliem, bude jeho životní láska dozajista dobře naložená a zcela určitě je čeká velmi příjemný víkend.  
Věci snad nemohly být lepší, jak si říkal. Asi nemohly. A tak, jako se stane obvykle, když si něco podobného začnete říkat, se věci staly podstatně horšími.

Když otevíral vchodové dveře, zářil mu na tváři šťastný úsměv. Když prohlédl místnost, úsměv mu na okamžik ztuhl v podivnou křečovitou grimasu, načež se zvrátil ve výraz absolutního šoku. O dvě vteřiny později šok vystřídalo znechucení.

Samozřejmě, že není mrtvá. Koho to zaráží? V okolí Johna Watsona lidé falešně umírali tak často, že už mu to jen tak jako spíš lezlo na nervy.

Horší byl ten fakt, že je fyzicky tady. Jestli někdy někde existovala osoba, která měla potenciál přivést ho k nepříčetnosti, byla to právě ona.

Irene Adlerová se na něj z jeho vlastního křesla líbezně usmála. „Zdravím vás, doktore Watsone.“

Sherlock seděl naproti ní, ruce jako obvykle složené do stříšky a pozoroval ji. Z jeho obličeje se nedalo vyčíst vůbec nic.

John se neohrabaně pohnul z místa. Přešel přes obývací pokoj, zamířil do kuchyně a položil tašku s jídlem z čínské restaurace na stůl. Adlerová ho sledovala.

John si odkašlal. „Zdravíčko. Hm. Vědět, že tu budeš, vzal bych… No jako, můžu ti postoupit něco ze svojí porce. Máš ráda kyselou polívku?“

Irene se nevěřícně zasmála. „Jako maják v bouři. Začínám chápat, co na něm vidíš.“

Sherlock neřekl ani slovo, nicméně přes jeho obličej přelétl letmý úsměv.

John stál pořád v kuchyni a nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Ta megera si sem evidentně nakráčela, jako by jí to tu patřilo (nebo, a to bylo ještě horší, ji sem Sherlock pozval a jemu se o tom nezmínil), naprosto klidně si uvelebila ten svůj zadek v jeho křesle a teď, po tom všem, si úplně v pohodě konverzuje s jeho chlapem. A ten jí to toleruje.

Samozřejmě, že jí to toleruje, vždyť tohle je Irene Adlerová, žena všech žen, zatracená bestie a prolhaná děvka z povolání. Je to přesně jeho typ.

John se na ně díval a cítil, jak mu v ústech hořkne žluč. Obecně se nijak nepovažoval za žárlivého muže, tím spíš, že v případě Sherlocka Holmese nebylo obvykle ani vzdáleně na koho žárlit. Nyní měl ovšem dojem, že navzdory původnímu plánu sednout si tady k nim a zjistit, o co tu kráčí, se mu opravdu vážně chce odejít z bytu, někam se zašít a neodpovídat na telefony, dokud Sherlocka nebude setsakramentsky mrzet, že si tu trůnil jakoby nic, nechal Johna stát v kuchyni jak pitomce a nevysvětlil mu ani prd, zatímco po něm ta ženská házela laškovné pohledy. Možná by to bylo v pořádku předtím. Teď se z toho ovšem cítil mimořádně rozčarován.

Nechal čínu čínou a vykročil zpátky ke dveřím. Když bral za kliku, rychle se otočil. Adlerová si ho pobaveně prohlížela, Sherlock měl oči stále zabodnuté někam do oblasti jejího pravého ramene.

„Jo, tak… Já ještě musím to… Skočit do… Bart’s, Molly řikala, že snad… No, snězte tu čínu, jinak to bude studený.“

A rychle se vzdálil, aniž by třeba zase sebou jenom zavřel dveře.

Irene Adlerová si položila ruku pod bradu s naprosto nevěřícným výrazem.

„Vypadá to, že ti dlužím omluvu,“ řekla, „Zřejmě jste opravdu pár.“

Sherlock přimhouřil levé oko.

Irene se naklonila dopředu. „Je vážně k sežrání. Vsadím se, že je to s ním naprosto neskutečné.“

„Nech si zajít,“ uculil se Sherlock způsobem, který Irene nápadně připomněl někoho docela jiného. Zvláštní to věc, jak jsou najednou všichni tolik podobní Tillu Fremdemanovi, když s ním strávíte nějaký čas.

Mávla rukou ve vzduchu a zakoulela očima. „Vy muži jste odporně sobečtí.“

„Zato ty jsi štědrost sama.“

„To už je minulost. Vždyť kvůli tomu jsem přece tady. Chystám se usadit.“

„Ať se chystáš, co se chystáš, usadit bude ten nejméně přesný termín. Doufám, že si opravdu nemyslíš, že ti v tomhle projektu budu nějak nápomocný.“

„A kdo, když ne ty? Víš přece, že vždycky spoléhám na tvou pomoc… A to ve všem.“

„Mám na to vážně překrásné vzpomínky,“ ucedil Sherlock kysele.

„Co jsme si, to jsme si,“ mávla znovu ve vzduchu rukou Irene, „Teď jsme přeci přátelé.“

„Přátelé, vážně?“

„Jistě. Přece ti píšu k narozeninám a všechno.“

„A že ti nepíšu zpátky, ti vůbec nic nenapovědělo?“

Irene si povzdechla. „Vážně, miláčku, nemůžeš se přece pořád rozčilovat kvůli prkotinám. Vždyť jsme už skoro rodina.“

„Skoro znamená podstatný rozdíl. Vůbec nechápu, proč si myslíš, že ti v tom budu pomáhat.“

„Protože tě velice dobře znám.“

„Ani tě nikdy neměl rád.“

„Taková manželství jsou statisticky nejúspěšnější.“

„Možná si myslí, že jsi po smrti.“

„Pak to pro něj bude mimořádně milé překvapení.“

„Jsi zatracená kriminálnice.“

„Možná by mě mohl napravit.“

Sherlock na okamžik zavřel oči. „Řekni mi jediný důvod, proč bych tě vlastně neměl okamžitě vyhodit. Je naprosto zřejmé, o co ti jde.“

Irene se usmála. „Řekni mi, o co mi jde.“

Sherlock si znovu spojil prsty pod bradou. „Jsi vyřízená. Tvoje jméno, tvoje reputace, všechno je to v tahu. Pár chybných kroků na každou stranu, za to se nestyď, to se někdy stane. Neznamenáš už nic. Irene Adlerová, žena všech žen, je ztracená. Potřebuješ novou vizáž. A co se kvůli té vaší malé hře s mocí hodí víc než stát se manželkou vlivného politika?“

Chvíli bylo ticho. Hleděli si navzájem do očí.

Pokrčila rameny. „Může být.“

„Leda tak hovno.“

„Doktor Watson má neblahý vliv na tvůj slovník.“

„Jsi mocichtivá, sebestředná, egoistická, rozmazlená a vypočítavá ženská.“

„Co z toho vyplývá?“

„Jsi pro mého bratříčka naprosto perfektní.“

Irene se usmála. Zvláštní, tyhle femme fatale, pomyslel si Sherlock. Že jsou vždycky takové. Nijak extra krásné, ale podmanivé, a když promluví, zdá se vám, že jako byste byli v pokoji s královnou ze Sáby. Vždycky uděláte, co chtějí.

Podezřele to připomínalo jeho samotného.

„Možná bude příjemné sledovat, jak si narazíš nos,“ řekl.

Mrkla. „Nebuď směšný. Ty víš, že vždycky dostanu, co si zamanu.“

Bůh ví, že to věděl.

 

První, co Sherlock udělal, když vysoké jehlové podpatky konečně doklapaly ze schodů dolů a utichly v prudkém zalomození londýnské dopravy a třískotu vstupních dveří, bylo, že vytáhl telefon a napsal Johnovi.

Kam jsi šel? – SH

Trvalo to deset minut a John mu stále neodpovídal. Sherlock začínal mít takový neurčitý, mlhavý pocit, že něco není tak docela v pořádku.

Zrovna dvakrát se, pravda, nestaral o jeho příchod ani náhlý odchod, jelikož měl příliš mnoho práce s analyzováním za vlasy přitaženého plánu své budoucí švagrové, která ho překvapila o dvě hodiny dříve, kdy ji našel znuděně listovat časopisem v obýváku. Tvrzení, že se chystá v brzké době provdat za jeho bratra, bylo stejnou měrou absolutně směšné jako absolutně logické. Z jejího úhlu pohledu, samozřejmě.  
Mycrofta se tu zřejmě nikdo na nic neptá.

Ne, že by samotná ta představa byla až tak neuvěřitelná. Bylo to zřejmě jen ješitností a jeho žalostným nedostatkem zkušeností v téhle oblasti, že skutečně propadl onomu dojmu, že je do něj Irene k zbláznění zamilovaná a že ji ve finále nakonec díky tomu dokonale převezl on. O to tragičtější bylo jeho dnešní zjištění, že nijaké vážné city v jejím počínání opravdu nebyly a že jí byl dobrý tak maximálně na to, aby jí jen taktak neusekli hlavu. Měl neodbytný pocit, že ženské, které flirtují naprosto s každým a o to víc s tím, kdo se jim snaží odolávat, by si zasloužily trpět.

Místo toho tady on protrpěl velmi ponižující půlhodinku vzpomínání na staré dobré časy, kdy se musel dovědět, že její pokusy o jeho svádění nebyly ničím výjimečným, že pokusy někoho svádět jsou pro ni běžný denní chléb a že splést si fyzické vzrušení při intimním rozhovoru u krbu s vážnou zamilovaností, zejména, když je dotyčná vzrušená osoba placená společnice s dlouholetou praxí, jen svědčí o jeho extrémní inkompetenci posuzovat podobné jevy.  
Ten kód na jejím telefonu byl už jen malý vtípek jeho směrem.

Ne, že by byl do ní někdy vážně zamilovaný on. Fascinovala ho jako málo lidí, zejména proto, že ovládala oblasti intrik, kterých by nikdy sám nebyl schopen, a byla jedním ze dvou lidí na světě, kteří měli dostatek intelektu, aby s ním mohli, jak by řekl John, vyjebat.

V Irenině případě to slovo působilo až směšně příznačně.

Na tom ale teď přece vůbec nezáleželo. Měl Johna. Alespoň tedy předpokládal, že někde Johna má, jelikož to bylo patnáct minut, a na jeho sms stále nepřišla odpověď.

Johne? – SH

Sherlock čekal. Ten neodbytný pocit, že mu tady něco uniká, sílil.

John stále neodpovídal, což začínalo být divné. Obvykle byl Sherlock ignorován pouze v případech, kdy a) něco epesním způsobem posral, b) měl nevhodné poznámky v nevhodnou dobu, které nemohl vyslovit nahlas, c) žádal po Johnovi obstarání různých věcí spojených s experimenty, které z nějakého blíže nespecifikovatelného důvodu John obvykle považoval za šílené. B a C nepřipadaly v úvahy. Je snad možné, že by dneska něco posral?

Vzhledem k faktu, že John z bytu vypadl jako cukrář a teď mu neodpovídá na zprávy, se dá usuzovat, že nejspíš ano. Sherlock si povzdechl, strčil už vychladlou čínu do ledničky vedle životem kypícího zbytku kravského bachoru a vydal se ven.

 

Johna našel, dle očekávání, v Angelově restauraci, kde do sebe ládoval zbytky něčeho smaženého. Jak bylo možno pozorovat skrze výlohu, měl telefon položený ostentativně vedle talíře, takže Sherlocka skutečně záměrně ignoroval, a soudě podle prosáklosti pivního tácku měl před sebou zpola dopitý třetí kousek. To, co Angelo obvykle čepoval, nebylo zrovna pro padavky a ačkoli John nebyl zrovna padavka, přeci jen v poslední době při jejich znovuobnovených honičkách za zločinci docela dost zhubl. Sherlock jenom doufal, že jedl předtím, než do sebe ty dvě první pinty hodil, protože jinak s ním bude jen těžko nějaká rozumná řeč.

Vešel do restaurace, kývl na Angela a posadil se ke stolku naproti Johnovi. Ten ani nezvedl oči od talíře.

„Večeříš beze mě?“

„Evidentně.“

„Proč?“

John se na něj nerudně podíval. „Potřeboval jsem si zvednout náladu. Něčím dobrým.“

Sherlock zkusil odlehčit situaci tím, že Johna zlehka pohladil po předloktí a tiše řekl: „Dobro může přijít v různých podobách.“

„Jo,“ souhlasil John netečně, „Nejčastěji jako řízek.“

Sherlock se vzdal. Narovnal se a opřel se zády o polstrování sedačky. „Řekneš mi, co tě rozrušilo?“

„Si to vydedukuj,“ odpověděl John a hodil si do úst další sousto.

Sherlock se na něj zadíval. Napjatá čelist i ramena, svraštěné obočí, zkřivená ústa. Prudce do sebe házel jídlo a žvýkal je s ukrutností, která napovídala, že se na něm každý z těch hranolků zřejmě dopustil vážné osobní křivdy. Každým pohledem, kterým po Sherlockovi střelil, ho posílal do pekla. Sherlock ho v tomhle stavu ještě nikdy neviděl pro nic za nic.

„Očividně se na mě kvůli něčemu zlobíš,“ začal Sherlock opatrně, „Ale nezlobil ses, když jsi šel dneska domů, takže tě rozladilo něco, cos našel v bytě. O tom hovězím žaludku už víš, takže to musela být…“

Zarazil se. Je to možné?

John mlčel a mračil se na něj. Zřejmě tedy uhodil hřebík na hlavičku.

Sherlock nikdy předtím nebyl v žádném mezilidském vztahu, který by zahrnoval víc než jen zdvořilostní fráze (dost často ani to ne), a proto v něm nastalá situace náhle vyvolala hrozný zmatek. Jistě, John a on jsou teď milenci, proto se ona šance, že Johna může rozladit podobná záležitost, samozřejmě poněkud zvyšovala, ovšem v Sherlockových očích John nikdy nebyl mužem, který by se zdekoval a šel se cpát řízky, když najde Adlerovou v jejich bytě. Bylo to vážně matoucí.  
Samotná žárlivost pro něj ovšem nebyla cizí pojem. Sám si jí užil dost. Obvykle znamenala pocit, kdy cítí neodbytnou touhu Johna a jeho zrovna-teď-úřadující přítelkyni pověsit do průvanu a házet po nich mandarinky. John, soudě podle jeho výrazu, strávil poslední dvě hodiny věšením jeho.

„Johne, rád bych tě upozornil, že naše dnešní návštěva tě nemusí vůbec nijak znepokojovat.“

Odpovědí mu bylo kruté uchechtnutí. „To se o KGB říkalo taky.“

„Kdybys tam zůstal, byl bys zjistil její skutečnou příčinu.“

John stisknul rty, naklonil hlavu ke straně a s pevně zavřenýma očima procedil: „Ne, díky.“

„Jako obvykle si všechno vykládáš zbytečně dramaticky.“

„Já že si všechno obvykle vykládam dramaticky?“

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Necháš mě alespoň říct ti, co mi chtěla?“

„Nahrát ti další sténání do telefonu?“

„Tohle není fér, za to já nemůžu.“

„Ále,“ zavrčel John a položil vidličku možná až trochu moc prudce, protože hlasitě třískla o talíř, „Tak mi teda pověz, co ti chtěla, ta tvoje ženská, o který jsi mi nějak zapomněl říct, že neumřela? Jo, myslim přesně tu, co jsi kvůli ní byl půl roku úplně mimo, co ti psala dvacet zpráv za hodinu, co se ti rozvalovala v posteli, co ses před ní předváděl jak blbec? Povim ti, že ta mě pěkně srala už tenkrát, ale najít ji u sebe v bytě ještě jednou a to když si zrovna říkám, jakej to bude pěknej víkend, to posunulo slovo „nasranost“ na uplně novou úroveň.“

Sherlock se trochu stáhl. „Nedáváš mi moc prostoru k manévrování.“

„Sherlocku, hele…“ John si promnul kořen nosu, „Bejvalý svýho současnýho nemá nikdo rád, jasný? A tohle je to nejbližší, co se kdy dostalo k pojmu „bejvalý“ u tebe, takže… A bylo to nečekaný, nehledě na to, že ji nemam rád ani sám od sebe, prostě… Mi to trochu ujelo, jasný?“

„Jasný,“ souhlasil Sherlock automaticky. John skutečně žárlil. Kvůli němu. A uvnitř Sherlockovy hlavy spolu teď bojovaly dvě protichůdné frakce, z nichž jedna byla nešťastná, že to Johna tak vytočilo, a ta druhá se tetelila radostí, protože jak byl živ, nikdy nikomu kvůli němu nic trochu neujelo. Ne tímhle způsobem.

Nutno dodat, že ta škodolibá tetelící se část dávala jeho soucitu s Johnovým rozčarováním slušně na prdel.

„Mrzí mě, že tě tak vytočila,“ řekl po chvíli vážně, ale koutky mu trochu cukaly.

„Zas brzdi. Tys neřekl ani slovo,“ namířil na něj John vidličkou, „Nechals mě tam čumět jak vola.“

„Měl jsem dojem, že tvému obvyklému vzorci chování by spíš odpovídalo, aby sis k nám sednul a pokusil se zjistit, o co jde.“

„Jo, to bylo původně v plánu. Nějak moc mi nevyšel.“

Sherlock se už nepokrytě culil.

„Co je?“ zeptal se ho John nakvašeně.

„Já tě tak strašně miluju,“ odpověděl Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druhý díl onoho pseudoliterárního paskvilu o extrémně nezvyklém shipu Mycroft/Irene. První pokus o rozpouštění ledovců.
> 
> Věděli jste, že podle všeho se dobrý kousek projevuje tak, že čtenář pocítí hned po přečtení chuť vstát a rovnou v podvlíkačkách běžet autorovi naplácat na držku? 
> 
> To jen jako že ať to zase všechno berete s rezervou. Jsem pouhopouhý amatér.

„To si děláš _prdel_ ,“ vykulil John oči a nadzvedl se na lokti.

Byli v Sherlockově – nebo nějakou dobu už spíš společné – ložnici a pomalu táhlo na půlnoc. Několik posledních hodin strávili činnostmi, které zaměstnávaly mysl natolik, že si na Adlerovou ani jeden z nich nevzpomněl a teď, jak už to tak v podobných situacích bývá, přišly na přetřes nejdůležitější události dne.

„Nedělám,“ odpověděl Sherlock ležící na zádech s rukama složenýma pod hlavou, „Ačkoli jestli jí to vyjde, můžeš z toho udělat zábavnou historku na svůj blog.“

„Co ji to do hajzlu napadlo?“

„Vždyť jsem ti to povídal, zmizela, ztratila konexe a navíc má pár nepěkných záznamů, potřebuje prostě začít nanovo s čistým štítem. To všechno může Mycroft zařídit.“

„Ne, já myslim jako… Co ji do hajzlu napadlo?“

Sherlock k němu nechápavě otočil hlavu. John udělal bezradné gesto rukou.

„Hele, na světě je spousta vlivnejch bohatejch lidí, co jí můžou v tomhle posloužit, většina z nich je podstatně dostupnější a podstatně míň slizká a vsadil bych se, že třetinu z nich už někdy svazovala do kozelce, tak proč sakra zrovna Mycroft?“

„Má to svoji logiku,“ řekl Sherlock, „Proč chodit za kovářičkem, když můžeš ke kováři?“

John padl naznak na polštář. „Ale Mycroft?!“

„Vždyť ji znáš. V tomhle je dost předvídatelná.“

„To mi budeš muset vysvětlit.“

„Podívej se na ni. Ta ženská je šelma. Je jako nějaká velká kočka, co se snadno nudí. Potřebuje se zabavit. Mohla by svést libovolně vybraného politika na úrovni, co by byl kompletně mimo, jen aby pro ni udělal, co jí uvidí na očích, ale to by přece nebylo ono.“  
„Mně to přijde přesně jako něco, co dělala dřív.“

„Dřív. Dřív měla jméno a reputaci. Teď nemá nic, jen svoji ctižádost a příliš dlouhé období klidu za sebou. Potřebuje nějakou výzvu, něco, co nedostane snadno, chce lovit. A Mycroft, řekněme, má mimo svoje benefity jako mocné konexe a v podstatě neomezenou možnost zasahovat do všech záležitostí na všech úrovních, ještě dokonalý profil vhodné oběti. Ledovec, pamatuješ? Mycroft je tady cenná a velmi neobvyklá trofej.“

„Zníš potěšeně.“

„Musím uznat, že jak jsem ten nápad jednou přijal, začala mě celá ta věc neobyčejně zajímat.“

„Sherlocka Holmese zajímá něco jiného než trojitá vražda? Co se to se světem děje?“

„Svět je v pořádku. Asi stárnu. Nebo za to můžeš ty.“

„Jasně, hoď to na mě. Jak?“

Sherlock se otočil na bok a zadíval se Johnovi do očí.

„Před tebou jsem neměl pocit, že je láska něco, co stojí za prozkoumání víc než jenom jako motiv ke zločinu z vášně.“

„Kecy. V tomhle to není.“

Sherlock se krátce zasmál. „Dobře. Tak podívej… Mycroft byl vždycky můj starší, lepší, chytřejší a vůbec tak nějak všeobecně nesnesitelný bratr. A já jsem strávil většinu života tím, že jsem se ho snažil dohnat. Když pominu tu jeho neuvěřitelnou pažravost, které se nikdy nedokázal zbavit, byl vždycky lepší v tom, co se snažil dokázat – být odosobněný, bez emocí, nepropadat těm nesmyslům, co jim propadají obyčejní lidé, prostě být… No, Mycroft. Moc mi to nešlo.“

John Sherlocka zamračeně poslouchal. „Ty přece vůbec nejsi jako Mycroft.“

Sherlock si povzdechl. „Jo, přesně o tomhle mluvím. Mycroft to vždycky zvládl, být jako stroj, proto je taky tam, kde je. A já jsem tady, přesně proto, že jsem nikdy nezvládl to, co on. Cítil jsem věci, ale nechtěl jsem je cítit, předstíral jsem, že je necítím, záměrně je ignoroval, zveličoval, neustále jsem zaměstnával mozek analyzováním problémů, abych se vyhnul tomu, že uslyším vlastní myšlenky. Bylo to k zbláznění.“

„To dokážu pochopit. V Afghánistánu se člověk cítí podobně.“

„Sám dobře víš, jak dlouho mi trvalo se z toho dostat. A co mě to stálo. A co všechno jsem při tom podělal… Spoustě věcí jsem dlouho nerozuměl.“

John si ho zkoumavě prohlížel. „Myslíš jako když jsi skočil ze střechy, aby mi neustřelili hlavu, ale vůbec ses nezajímal o to, že asi umřu, protože jsem tě ztratil?“

Sherlock se přesunul k Johnovi a pevně ho objal. „Jo, přesně tohle myslím. Nikdy mě předtím nenapadlo, že mě může mít někdo vážně rád. Že můžu někomu chybět.“

Znovu si povzdechl a pokračoval.

„Jak říkám, nerozuměl jsem tomu a trvalo dlouho, než jsem to všechno pochopil. Než jsem přestal dělat, že jsem jako Mycroft.“

„Jsi mnohem lepší než on.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Jak se to vezme. Dělat ty pitominky s deštníkem bych rozhodně tak efektně nezvládl.“

John se zasmál. „A jak do toho zapadá ta Adlerová?“

„Předpokládám, že ani Mycroft není úplný robot. Moc rád bych viděl, kdyby ho něco z té jeho emoční letargie taky probudilo.“

„Myslíš, že by o to stál?“

„O co Mycroft stojí nebo nestojí, neví nejspíš ani on sám. Mám dojem, že by to pro něj mohlo být dost poučné, když už nic jiného. Dejme tomu, že se mě celý svůj život snažil poučovat, možná je načase, abych o něčem pomohl poučit já jeho.“  
John položil Sherlockovi ruku ze strany na krk a otočil jeho obličej směrem ke svému.

„Víš, že tohle může skončit špatně. Podívej se na sebe. Když ses zamiloval, málem tě to roztrhlo vejpůl.“

„Johne, existuje jen velmi malá pravděpodobnost, že by se můj bratr zvládl zamilovat. To samé, myslím, platí i o Irene Adlerové. Proto se na to dá nahlížet jako na takový malý zábavný experiment. Sledovat proces namlouvání Mycrofta by mohlo být vážně k popukání.“

„Jasně,“ zakoulel John očima, „Bude prdel.“

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„A jak to vlastně hodlá provádět? K čemu potřebuje tebe?“ zeptal se John po chvíli.

„Potřebuje se k němu nějak dostat. Ví, že když za ní budu stát, Mycroft si nedovolí být nějak vyloženě netaktní.“

„A říkala, co má v plánu?“

„Že to chce napřed zkusit starou dobrou cestou. Nemám tušení, co to je. Každopádně prý pořádáme nějaký mejdan.“

John sebou trhl. „Cože?“

„Neformální příležitost.“

„Ta ženská je padlá na hlavu. Má k dispozici milion originálních možností a ji napadne něco tak triviálního jako _večírek_? Ještě _tady_?“

Sherlock se uchechtl a políbil Johna na čelo. John se k němu přitiskl ještě pevněji.

„Hele, napadlo tě, že by to mohlo dopadnout špatně? Co kdyby Mycroft překvapil a byl by z toho pak nějakej průser? Ta ženská je lidožrout. Pamatuješ, jak zamávala s tebou?“

„Nemyslím, že by to mohlo dopadnout špatně. Moc šancí jí nedávám. Ale kdyby ano… Mycroft je Mycroft. Jak ho znám, nebylo by to nic, co by nedokázal spravit pořádný kus dortu.“

 

Irene nikdy nepřipravovala domácí večírky. Raději se jich účastnila. A odcházela zásadně předtím, než vůbec přišla na přetřes myšlenka úklidu. Nehledě tedy na to, že večírky, na které chodívala, mívaly jako standard vlastní uklízecí službu.

Teď však stála u stolu v kuchyni na Baker Street a s neobyčejnou pečlivostí přidávala drobné třešinky na ještě horký koláč. John vedle ní soustředěně krájel veku.

„Bylo by jednodušší na tohle najmout lidi,“ pronesla po chvíli.

„Co s hostitelem, kterej se neumí postarat o svoje hosty?“

Irene po něm hodila okem. „Obvykle jsem se starala o zábavu, ne o chlebíčky. Doufám, že to alespoň někdo ocení.“

„My, plebs, určitě ano,“ ucedil John jedovatě.

Irene ho ignorovala. „Co že to vlastně slavíme?“

„Myslíš jako mimo odtroubení začátku honu na Mycrofta?“

„Jste odporně jedovatý, doktore Watsone.“

„Jak to vůbec hodláš provést, chytíš ho do lasa?“

„Uvažovala jsem nad tím,“ otočila se Irene k Johnovi čelem, „Ale nakonec mi přišlo jako lepší nápad praštit ho po hlavě a odtáhnout si ho do jeskyně.“

John si založil ruce na hrudi. „Doufám, že se nedivíš, když se mi ten tvůj nápad nezamlouvá.“

„Ani v nejmenším. Doufám, že se nepodivíš, když řeknu, že jej stejně zrealizuji.“

„Mrtvá ses mi líbila víc.“

„To dost vypovídá o tvém vkusu. Stejně nerozumím, co ti na tom tak vadí. Tentokrát přece nejde o tvého milence, koho to chci dostat.“

„Dík, že to vytahuješ.“

„Řekl sis o to.“

„Jediné, co mě utěšuje, že Mycroft není jako Sherlock. Moc se těším, až zjistíš, že tohle nikam nepovede.“

„Johne Watsone, měl by ses stydět, že ničíš sny sladké dívky svou nudnou logikou.“

John se krátce a dost nerudně zasmál. „Klidně bych se s tebou vsadil.“

Irene se na něj klidně podívala. „Já se zásadně nesázím, miláčku. Ale kdyby ano, přišel bys o své celoživotní úspory. A teď mi vážně pověz, co to slavíme?“

„Narozeniny paní Hudsonové. Na své obvyklé standardy máš žalostně málo informací.“

„Paní Hudsonová je ta vaše hospodyně, pokud si vzpomínám.“

„Neříkej to před ní.“

„Kdo přijde?“

„Jen pár společných známých.“

„A já jsem tady jako rodinná přítelkyně?“

„Paní Hudsonová kdysi uchránila ten tvůj zatracenej telefon v podprsence, když tu řádili ti ostří hoši tenkrát.“

„Ta žena se mi líbí. Doufám, že jsem jí koupila něco hezkého.“

„Hele, fakt nemam nejmenší tušení, jak to děláš, ale přestaň si z Sherlocka dělat služku.“

Špatně potlačované napětí v Johnově hlase donutilo Irene se nahlas zvonivě zasmát. „Už zase žárlíš? Jsi ten nejsladší doktor, co znám.“

„Jdi ode mě.“

Na schodech se ozvaly kroky.

„No,“ protáhla Irene, „To abych se šla připravit.“

A zmizela nahoru po schodech do Johnovy staré ložnice. O vteřinu později vešel do kuchyně Sherlock.

„Kde je Adlerová?“ zeptal se, zatímco skládal věci z tašky na volné místo na stole.

„Pudruje si nos,“ odpověděl John, „Řekni mi, jak je možný, že tě donutila jít nakupovat? To tě zase zdrogovala nebo co?“

Sherlock se zatvářil rozpačitě. John, vědom si faktu, že zjištění důvodu by ho minimálně nepotěšilo, si jen povzdechl a dál se věnoval krájení veky.

 

Oslava narozenin paní Hudsonové byla pěkně pitomá výmluva a Mycroft Holmes to moc dobře věděl. Jen mu nebylo jasné, pro co.

Sherlock nepořádal večírky a rozhodně ho na ně nezval, a i kdyby tenhle večírek pořádal John přes Sherlockovy protesty, těžko by někdo z nich považoval za nutnost mu kvůli tomu volat a ptát se ho, jestli dorazí. Třikrát. Pro jistotu.

Tohle smrdělo něčím shnilým. Sherlock ho z nějakého důvodu chtěl dostat do bytu a to působilo přinejmenším podezřele. Mycroft s sebou tedy zase pro jistotu nesl složky s několika případy zajímavých vražd, které mu po pár telefonátech a pěti minutách láskyplného vyhrožování poskytl Yard. Pokud by to situace vyžadovala, měl v plánu tvrdit, že se stavil jenom na skok, aby svému bratrovi poskytl materiály k vyšetřování a zase zmizet s výmluvou, že čert nikdy nespí a Británie by mohla být touhle dobou klidně v nebezpečí, aniž by to kdokoli z nich tušil.

Auto zastavilo před vchodem. Mycroft popadl složky a úhledně zabalený balíček pro oslavenkyni (neměl nejmenší tušení, co je uvnitř, ovšem nepochyboval o dobrém vkusu své asistentky), vylezl na chodník, došel ke dveřím, oprášil neexistující smítko z vesty, narovnal klepadlo a vešel do domu. Shora k němu doléhal hovor a občasný smích. Odhadem tak osm, deset lidí.

Vyšel schody a stanul na prahu bytu.

Nezdálo se, že by jeho příchod někdo zaznamenal. Paní Hudsonová seděla v Johnově křesle u krbu, naproti ní evidentně její sestra. Další žena, zřejmě nějaká známá sousedka, k nim měla zrovna nakročeno s telefonem v ruce, nejspíš gratulant, který nemohl přijít. Sherlock stál u okna a k Mycroftově nesmírnému potěšení měl na tváři k politování znuděný výraz. Vedle něj postávala ta malá z márnice, Molly, v odporných šatech barvy hořčice a něco mu hučela do hlavy. Prošedivělý muž, který seděl na pohovce a který jako jediný zaregistroval Mycroftův příchod, se na něj udiveně podíval a pak se zamračil, čemuž se Mycroft nedivil, protože právě inspektoru Lestradeovi to dnes odpoledne vyhrožoval kvůli oněm složkám. Vedle něj seděl další muž, mladší, nejspíš také příbuzný paní Hudsonové (který házel očkem po Molly) a to bylo všechno. Johna nebylo nikde vidět.

Mycroft kývl na Gregoryho, zpražil pohledem Sherlocka, pokynul rukou směrem k ostatním a vydal se k paní Hudsonové. Když ho viděla, rychle vyřídila gratulaci po telefonu několika rychlými slovy díků a vyčkávavě se na něj zahleděla. Nepůsobilo to zrovna uklidňujícím dojmem.

„Paní Hudsonová,“ pokusil se o vřelý úsměv, který jako obvykle vypadal jako dost bolestivá křeč, „Blahopřeji vám.“

Měl pocit, že by bylo na místě říct ještě něco dalšího, ovšem než to stačil, paní Hudsonová vyskočila z křesla, popadla balíček a nadšeně mu stiskla ruku.

„Ach, pane Holmesi,“ vydechla, „Jsem tak nesmírně _ráda_ , že jste mohl přijít!“

Vážně, pomyslel si Mycroft, a proč? V tomhle bytě ještě nikdy nikdo nebyl rád, když sem mohl přijít.

Podíval se směrem k Sherlockovi. Ten se tvářil tak nezaujatě a netečně, že bylo okamžitě jasné, že něco není jen tak. Mycroftův neblahý pocit sílil. Vykročil k němu se složkami v napřažených rukou, když tu náhle…

„Zdravím vás, pane Holmesi.“

Kdyby byl Mycroft z jiného těsta, v tuto chvíli by trhl hlavou tak silně, až by mu luplo za krkem. Kdyby byl z jiného těsta, právě teď by otevřel nevěřícně ústa a třeštil by oči, pak by se rozhlédl po přítomných a hledal by vysvětlení. Byl-li by k tomu trochu slabší povahy, mohl by dokonce rozsypat složky po zemi a nějak hlasitě se projevit.

Ale nebyl.

Hlavou mu bleskově proletělo několik scénářů, z nichž pět vyloučil jako nemožných a jeden jako fyzicky neproveditelný. Ty zbylé sice dávaly smysl, ale to neznamenalo, že by se mu zamlouvaly. Jeho favoritem se okamžitě stal ten, ve kterém má Irene Adlerová, která nenuceně stála ve dveřích do kuchyně, jeho malého, naivního a extrémně tupého bratra zase v hrsti a něco se opět naprosto kapitálně podělalo.

Dobré nebe, vždyť ta ženská má být přece po smrti!

Jasně, a komu že to posledně pomáhal fingovat vlastní smrt on? A kolikrát že už na to vlastně skočil _jí_?

Ta ženská byla absolutní poděs.

Tyto úvahy mu zabraly jen zlomek vteřiny. Ten stačil k tomu, aby se odněkud ze vzduchu vedle něj zhmotnil John a strčil mu do ruky sklenici se skotskou.

„Na Irene Adlerovou si, hm… Předpokládám pamatuješ,“ řekl mu, z nějakého neznámého důvodu ho poplácal po rameni a vykročil směrem k Sherlockovi. Mycroft po svém bratrovi střelil podezíravým pohledem všech, kteří se cítí být lapeni v nehezké síti intrik, o kterých nemají ani tušení, ale vědí, koho podezírat jako hlavního viníka. Sherlock se na oplátku uculil jak idiot.

Nikdo si ničeho nevšiml. Molly dál rozebírala nějakou nepodstatnost a Lestrade dál pil svoje pivo. Sestra paní Hudsonové klidně hovořila se sousedkou o tom, jaká je ortodoncie zlodějina.

Mycroft se narovnal, vypnul hruď a obdařil Irene jedním ze svých samolibých úsměvů.

„Vědět, že tu budete, slečno Adlerová, byl bych nepřijel sám,“ řekl, „Na světě jsou jistí lidé, kteří by se s vámi velmi rádi setkali.“

Irene si ho změřila pohledem. Pak se rychle podívala na Sherlocka.

„Slečna Adlerová je tu jako můj host,“ řekl Sherlock, zatímco k němu přikročil.

„Vsadím se, že je,“ zavrčel Mycroft, „Poslouchej, ty bláznivý spratku, do čeho ses to zase namočil?“

Sherlock ho vzal za paži a vedl směrem do kuchyně. Irene jim odstoupila z cesty a když vešli, zatáhla dveře.

„Není nutné hned myslet na nejhorší, pane Holmesi, tentokrát jsem tu naprosto neformálně,“ řekla.

„Jistě mi odpustíte, když se budu poněkud zdráhat tomu věřit,“ opáčil jedovatě Mycroft.

„Vydechni, Mycrofte,“ pronesl Sherlock, „Můžu ti zaručit, že tentokrát v tom nic není. Přátelská návštěva.“

„Ty mlč, tobě se v tomhle nedá věřit,“ odpověděl Mycroft a přimhouřil oči, „Ne, že jindy by se to nějak dalo.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „No, nechám vás si pěkně pokecat. Co to je, případy? Pro mě? Ale tos nemusel, narozeniny má přece paní Hudsonová!“

A vytrhl mu složky z rukou, načež se odporoučel zpět do obývacího pokoje a zase za sebou pečlivě zavřel.

Irene se posadila ke stolu. Pokynula rukou k druhé židli.

„Přece nebudete stát,“ usmála se, „Máme si toho hodně co říct.“

Mycroft se neochotně posadil. „Můžeme začít tím, že mi povíte, co chcete od mého bratra.“

„Proč by se všechno mělo točit kolem něj? Tohle hraničí s posedlostí.“

„Jistě dokážete pochopit, že mám od minule jisté… Pochyby.“

„Od minule je dlouhá doba. Věci se tisíckrát změnily,“ zvedla Irene obočí a usrkla si vína.

Mycroft se ušklíbl. „Já jsem pevným zastáncem názoru, že jsou na světě věci, které se nemění.“

„Jistě, sám jste jedna z nich, že? Mycroft Holmes. Pořád stejný.“

„Stálost je velmi pohodlná a bezpečná věc,“ řekl Mycroft, „Tomu nemůžete rozumět. A teď ven s tím, slečno Adlerová. Proč jste tady?“

„Stýskalo se mi,“ odpověděla prostě, „Život v ústraní nenabízí moc možností k rozptýlení.“

„Mám takový dojem, že jste měla být po smrti.“

„Ale to by byla vážně ošklivá věc.“

„Jak pro koho.“

Irene se opřela o opěradlo židle a změnila téma. „Ochutnejte tu skotskou, je výborná. Dost stará na to, aby si mohla objednat svou vlastní skotskou.“

„Já si dám, až já budu mít chuť,“ informoval ji Mycroft.

„A co něco na zub?“

Irene se postavila a došla k lince. Opatrně zvedla koláč a postavila ho na stůl.

„Sama jsem ho pekla,“ oznámila.

Mycroft nevěřil svým očím. Žena, která před několika lety stála v centru všeho dění, spolupracovala s nejnepolapitelnějším zločincem, s jakým kdy měl tu čest, měla ve svém telefonu dost informací na to, aby pohodlně ovládala svět, zatímco by si nechala dělat pedikúru a figurovala mezi londýnskou elitou pomocí práce placené společnice-dominy, stála v ošuntělé kuchyni na Baker Street a nabízela mu koláč, zatímco vedle se slavily narozeniny Sherlockovy bytné.

Svět se musel zřejmě opravdu zbláznit.

Nehledě na to, že věděla o jeho obsesi sladkým. A drahým pitím. Najednou pocítil nezvladatelnou touhu odtud rychle zmizet, okamžitě se vrátit do kanceláře a provést rozsáhlou bezpečnostní kontrolu všech databází a systémů, zdali někde nedošlo k narušení ochranného softwaru.

Rychle po ní střelil pohledem, pak se zvedl a byl pryč. Ještě ho uslyšela, jak rychle něco říká Sherlockovi a pak už se ozvaly jen spěšné kroky na schodech. Zamračeně se opřela o linku.

O dvě vteřiny později se ve dveřích objevil John. Nepokrytě se šklebil.

„To asi moc dobře nešlo, co?“ mrkl.

Andělsky se na něj usmála. „Je to začátek.“

Za Johnem přišel Sherlock. „Vypadá to jedna nula pro Mycrofta.“

„Nikdy jsem netvrdila, že to půjde hned. Vyhrál bitvu, ne válku.“

„Jestli si myslíš, že se ti povede svést tohohle, jsi vážně na velkým omylu,“ řekl John.

„Uvidíme, co řekneš zítra.“ Irene se narovnala a otočila na Sherlocka. „Pojede hned domů?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Jede si pojistit vlastní zadek do kanceláře. Vyděsila jsi ho k smrti.“

„Bezva,“ řekla Irene, „Pak mu tedy doma přichystám menší překvapení.“

Sherlock se na ni pochybovačně zadíval, ale nijak neprotestoval, když natáhla ruku a velitelským hlasem poručila: „Klíče!“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Přicházím s třetím dílem rozmařilé tvorby narušeného šílence. Bohužel, tentokrát mě žádné upozornění před možnou fyzickou či psychickou újmou způsobenou čtením nenapadá, tak na to prostě myslete.
> 
> Jo, jen kdybyste cítili nějaký neklid způsobený identitou sluhy, jenž se v tomto díle nyní objevuje, doporučuji vám třikrát se zhluboka nadechnout a nadále předstírat, že se jedná o pouhou shodu jmen. Potřebovala jsem zkrátka muže s jistým druhem přístupu a jediný, který má v daném oboru potřebnou kvalifikaci, je tenhle.

Byl pozdní večer, hosté už odešli a John myl u dřezu nádobí. Měl poněkud rozporuplné pocity.

Týkaly se především Irenina ztřeštěného plánu a Sherlockovy ochoty jí v něm vypomáhat. Uspořádat večírek byla jedna věc, ale pomoci jí vloupat se do Mycroftova domu už mu připadalo jako velké přešlápnutí přes čáru.

Nehledě na to, že byl pozdní večer, on tu myl nádobí a Sherlock nebyl doma.

Ať se John snažil sebevíc, nedokázal pochopit Sherlockovo nadšení tou věcí. Nikdy by si nebyl pomyslel, že se mu to může stát, ale bylo mu Mycrofta líto. A za boha se nemohl zbavit podezření, že celá ta věc dopadne špatně. Pro všechny zúčastněné.

Povzdechl si, položil poslední talíř na odkapávač a rozhlédl se po prázdném bytě. Topil se ve tmě a působil neobyčejně ponuře. John napůl proti své vůli pomyslel na Mycroftův byt (či dům, John si nebyl jistý, vlastně u něj doma nikdy nebyl), který se ve tmě a v ponurosti utápí každý večer, a na Mycrofta samotného a jak se uprostřed vší té prázdnoty asi cítí.

Možná to byl důvod, proč skoro všechen čas trávil v kanceláři?

Johnem při té myšlence trochu projel smutek a zatoužil, aby se Sherlock vrátil. Bohužel ale ten slíbil s Adlerovou zůstat u Mycrofta, dokud velevážený nepřijde domů, a vzhledem k tomu, že Mycroft kontroluje bezpečnost jak vzteklý, mu cesta do Baker Street bude ještě chvíli trvat.

John zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se sám do ložnice. V jednu chvíli ho napadlo, že Mycroft má vlastně docela štěstí, protože ten se dneska v noci rozhodně osaměle cítit nebude.

Když dole bouchly dveře a Sherlock vpadl do bytu, John už chvíli tvrdě spal.

 

Mycroftův dům nebyl v ničem překvapující. Jednalo se o jeden z velmi elegantních, bíle omítnutých domů na luxusní londýnské adrese překypujících nadstandardní úrovní pohodlí.

„Pro jednoho je to tady až příliš velké,“ řekla Irene, zatímco přecházela přes vstupní halu.

„Jsou tu dva,“ informoval ji Sherlock a ukázal směrem ke kuchyni, „Snad si nemyslíš, že by se snob jako Mycroft obešel bez parádního sluhy?“

„On má _sluhu_? A já si myslela, že jsem rozmařilá.“

„Komorníka,“ odvětil suchý hlas. Z dveří jídelny vyšel jakýsi snad stoletý stařec.

„Irene, seznam se se Saturninem. Saturnine, tohle je slečna Adlerová, co jsem vám o ní vyprávěl v telefonu.“

Irene se po očku podívala na Sherlocka. „A Saturninovi nevadí, že bude kout pikle proti svému zaměstnavateli?“

„Jinému sluhovi by to možná vadilo,“ odpověděl Saturnin, „Ale já jsem přesvědčený, že pan Mycroft tento náš malý kousek jednou velmi ocení. A teď, když mne omluvíte, ohřívám pudink. Byl bych nerad, kdyby mi chytil.“ A odkráčel zpátky do kuchyně.

„Co je ten člověk zač?“ zeptala se Irene.

„Nemám nejmenší ponětí,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Nikdy jsem nezjistil, jak se vlastně jmenuje, nebo kdy se narodil. Ten chlap je záhada. Jediné, co o něm vím, je, že ho Mycroft sehnal v Praze.“

„Tady se mi bude líbit. Veďte mě, pane Holmesi, ukažte mi můj budoucí domov.“

Sherlock ji postupně provedl domem. Irene seznala, že Mycroft má nákladný, ale žalostně nesmyslný vkus a jeho dům se hemžil obludnostmi typu vycpaných loveckých trofejí a antických soch. Vedle sebe.

„Měla jsem dojem, že Mycroft by mohl mít vybranější smysl pro zařizování domácnosti,“ řekla Irene, když se otřásla odporem při pohledu na jednoho extrémně tupě šilhajícího hranostaje.

„Moc času tu nestráví,“ opáčil Sherlock, „Zřejmě to nechal zařizovat někoho jiného.“

„Spíš několik jiných lidí, každého s jiným názorem na design. Tohle místo mě nutně potřebuje.“

Došli do ložnice. Irene se rozjasnil obličej.

„Tedy ale _tohle_ schvaluji.“

Místnost byla prostorná a vzdušná. Kromě postele dosti rozměrných proporcí s vysokou matrací a tlustým karmínovým přehozem zde stála až zbytečně velká skříň, toaletní stolek s trojdílným zrcadlem, dvoumístná sofa a v jednom koutě další zrcadlo v mosazném rámu. Na ložnici bylo jako na jediném pokoji v domě cítit, že si na ní dal někdo záležet.

„Kdo navrhoval tohle, zřejmě předpokládal, že si Mycroft jednoho dne přivede manželku. Blázen bláhový,“ řekl Sherlock a položil Irenina zavazadla na zem vedle postele. Pak rychle zkontroloval čas a rozhlédl se kolem.

Irene si nemohla pomoci a musela se zasmát. „Běž.“

„Co?“

„Říkám běž. Ačkoli si nemyslím, že by bez tebe John Watson pár hodin nevydržel, nehodlám se tu dívat, jak sebou pořád šiješ, milovníku. Je tu ten sluha, kdyby něco. Běž.“

Sherlockův obličej chytil v matném osvětlení sytější odstín. „No, když myslíš. Tak já půjdu. A zítra si rád poslechnu, jak to šlo.“

Irene na něj zamrkala. Stále ještě poněkud v rozpacích se Sherlock otočil a zmizel někam na chodbu. Po chvíli se ozvalo bouchnutí dveří.

Irene Adlerová ke svému vlastnímu překvapení na chvíli pocítila závist, protože si najednou uvědomila, že už si téměř nepamatuje pocit, jaký nutí člověka spěchat domů jen proto, aby mohl být s někým, koho miluje. Rychle ovšem tenhle malý náznak slabosti zaplašila a začala připravovat svoje plány na večer.

 

Mycrofta ani v nejmenším nepřekvapilo, když zjistil, že do domu někdo vešel už před ním. Po událostech z dnešního odpoledne nečekal nic dobrého. Když skončil s rozsáhlými kontrolami a ověřil všechna možná bezpečnostní rizika, z nich žádné nebylo větší než jindy, seznal, že se podivná situace v bytě na Baker Street netočila kolem politické sféry, ale něčeho mnohem osobnějšího.

Uklidnilo ho to. Co se týkalo osobních věcí, cítil se ohledně bezpečnosti podstatně jistější.

Byl napůl přesvědčený, že ví, co ho čeká, až otevře dveře svého domova. Ne nadarmo byl Mycroft Holmes geniální stratég. Umění proniknout do mysli svého protivníka si osvojil už dávno.

Proto ho v nejmenším nepřekvapilo, když vešel do haly a uviděl uprostřed ní stát Irene Adlerovou oblečenou jen do černého krajkového negližé.

Adlerová se vyzývavě usmívala. Mycroft došel těsně k ní.

„Dobrý večer,“ zavrněla.

Neodpověděl. „Saturnine!“ zavolal.

Starý sluha vyšel opět ze dveří jídelny. V jedné ruce nesl kouřící misku a v té druhé ramínko na šaty. Mycroft mu podal kabát a vzal si od něj svůj pudink. Saturnin se opět vzdálil.

Irene čekala.

Mycroft si nabral lžičku a líně si ji vstrčil do úst. Díval se na ni naprosto lhostejně.

„Nepůjdeme si sednout?“ promluvil konečně, „Mám dojem, že bychom měli probrat jisté věci.“

„Nemohli bychom je probrat až potom?“ zeptala se Irene tichým hlasem.

Mycroft beze slova vykročil do dveří salonu. Neochotně ho následovala.

„Pevně věřím,“ začal, když se posadil do jednoho z křesel, „Že jste již pochopila, že jsem naprosto obeznámen s vaším plánem.“

Položila se na pohovku vlevo od něj a pečlivě se na něj zadívala. „Jak s tím hodláte naložit?“

„Jsem si sice jistý, že je tento pokus předem odsouzen k nezdaru, ale přeci jen bych jako první možnost navrhl, abyste si něco oblékla, ještě dnes odtud odešla a pro příště bychom nadále dělali, že se nikdy nic podobného neodehrálo.“

„Pane Holmesi, jste nechutně úzkoprsý.“

„Jsem rád, že si tuto skutečnost uvědomujete.“

„A já jsem ráda, že si vy uvědomujete, že s tímto návrhem nemůžu a nechci souhlasit.“

Mycroft si znovu nabral štědrou lžičku pudinku. „Pak vás budu muset varo-‚‘‘

„Smím ochutnat?“

„Prosím?“

„Ten dezert. Dáte mi ochutnat?“

Mycroft se ušklíbl a natáhl ruku s miskou jejím směrem. Když si ji od něj brala, přejela mu dlouhými nehty po ruce.

„Abych to dořekl,“ pokračoval nevzrušeně, „Jsem nucen vás varovat, že jakékoli plány, které máte s mou osobou, jsou neproveditelné a měla byste od nich ve vlastním zájmu upustit.“

„Neříkejte?“

Pokýval hlavou. „Ano. Možná vám tato strategie vyšla s mým idiotským bratrem, ale ujišťuji vás, že já jsem proti podobným praktikám naprosto imunní.“

„Jste si jistý. Myslím, že to stojí za zkoušku, co vy?“ Irene zamyšleně olizovala lžičku. „Stejně mě nenapadá nic, co bych v současné době dělala raději, teď když jsem tady… Jste veliká neznámá, pane Holmesi, myslím, že by mohlo být oboustranně poučné vás poznat… Hlouběji.“

„Doufám, že mi rozumíte, když řeknu, že pokud odtud neodejdete dobrovolně, budu nucen podniknout jisté kroky.“

„Ale? Vy byste mě vyhodil?“ Irene položila misku na konferenční stolek a zvedla se do sedu. „To by bylo nemilé. A nevím, pro koho víc, jestli pro tu ubohou, spoře oděnou ženu nebo pro Mycrofta Holmese, až by se zítra ráno v novinách objevilo, jak jste ze svého domu uprostřed noci vyhodil Irene Adlerovou, která byla dlouho známá jako placená společnice?“

„Nemilejší by byla zpráva, že jsem se s ní oženil,“ řekl Mycroft, ale jeho obličej dostal ostražitý výraz.

„Prosím vás,“ mávla Irene rukou ve vzduchu, „Žijeme v době, kdy se na tohle nedívá ani zdaleka tak špatně, jak byste si možná přál. Pořád mi přijde horší ten příběh o vašich nemravných choutkách a následné krutosti vůči bezbranné ženě.“

„Bezbranné ženě?“ nadzvedl Mycroft obočí, „Živila jste se tím, že jste byla placená domina, ne nějaká zneužívaná dívenka.“

„Myslím, že to je detail, který by tisk byl ochoten vypustit.“

Mycroft si vzal misku pudinku zpátky. Zamyšleně spolkl další sousto, zatímco Irene bedlivě pozoroval.

„Pak tedy přikročíme k alternativnímu plánu.“

Dychtivě se naklonila dopředu. „A to je?“

„Sama přijdete na to, jak marné je vaše snažení. A až vás to tu omrzí, jistě ráda uznáte, že jste se ve všech svých ohledech nesmírně mýlila a opustíte můj domov ve vší slušnosti.“

„A když se mýlíte vy?“

„Rád ponesu následky.“

„Jste vážně velice sebejistý.“

„Můžete říct to samé?“

Irene se usmála. „Platí, pane Holmesi. Ale nemyslete si – já se nebojím výzvy.“

Mycroft vstal. „Nápodobně, slečno Adlerová. Nápodobně.“

 

O nějakou dobu později téhož večera se Irene pohodlně uvelebila na posteli a podložila si hlavu polštářem. Rychle na sobě uhladila negližé a rozpustila si vlasy, zkontrolovala se v zrcátku a ztlumila lampu na minimum. Rozhrnula tenkou látku, aby jí odhalovala jednu nohu až pomalu k pasu a překulila se do pozice, kterou by nejspíš každý člověk na světě, který byl schopen takové věci ocenit, považoval za krajně vyzývavou.

K její smůle, muž, který vkročil do ložnice, patřil k onomu druhu lidí, se kterými podobná věc vůbec nehnula. Zastavil se nicméně na prahu a zadíval se na ni.

Irene na něj zamrkala. Ani v nejmenší ji nepřekvapilo, že jde do postele oblečený v kompletu z košile zapnuté až ke krku a dlouhých pyžamových kalhot, oboje vyrobené z něčeho absolutně nepřitažlivého, jako flanelu nebo jemu podobné látky. Vlastně se přistihla, že se diví, když jeho pyžamový úbor postrádá vestu.

„Měl jsem dojem, že vám Saturnin šel připravit pokoj pro hosty,“ zavrčel Mycroft.

Pokrčila rameny. „Asi nějak zapomněl.“

Mycroft přimhouřil oči. „Asi. Mohlo mě napadnout, že v tom jede s vámi.“

„Teď už byste ho neměl rušit. Je to starý pán a potřebuje si odpočinout. A tady je dost místa pro nás pro oba.“

Pomalu a líně se posunula na jednu stranu postele, nespouštěla z Mycrofta oči.

Ten, ačkoli se stále mračil, pomalu přešel na svou stranu. Okázale odhodil přikrývku, vlezl pod ni a natáhl se po vypínači lampy. „Jak chcete, slečno Adlerová. Ostatně, důkaz místo slibů, že?“

Irene ho upřeně pozorovala. Když zhasl, stáhla ze sebe negližé a hodila je na podlahu způsobem, který o jejím počínání nezanechával navzdory absenci vizuálních vjemů nejmenší pochyby.

„Obvykle spávám nahá. Doufám, že vám to nějak nepřekáží.“

„Ani v nejmenším,“ ozval se Mycroft otráveně ze své strany postele, „Já jen doufám, že nechrápete.“

Irene ještě chvíli čekala, ale když se nějaký čas nic nedělo, hlasitě si povzdechla a taktéž zalezla pod deku.

 

Následujícího dne ráno Johna probudil podivný šimravý pocit. Když otevřel oči, zjistil, že Sherlock už je vzhůru a zřejmě se snaží zjistit, jak dlouho může okusovat Johnův krk, než dostane po hlavě polštářem. Podle Johnova odhadu to vyšlo tak na dvacet vteřin.

„Ty už jsi vstal?“ zeptal se, pořád ještě omámeně, „Kolik je hodin?“

„Půl osmé,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Chtěl jsem se mrknout na ty složky, co tu nechal Mycroft, Lestrade říkal, že by s některými ocenil pomoc.“

John kývl, zazíval a vyhrabal se z postele. Odebral se do koupelny, kde se po rychlé sprše přece jenom docela probudil, a když poté vešel do kuchyně, čekal na něj k jeho překvapení hrnek čaje a Sherlock, který mazal tousty.

Došel k němu a objal ho zezadu kolem pasu. „Co to? Myslel jsem, že tě najdu zahrabanýho do těch případů.“

„Jsou v pořadí,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Včera jsem tě nechal uklidit celý byt, tohle je takový malý revanš.“

„Tomu říkám progres. Kdyby mi to byl někdo řekl před třemi lety, vysmál bych se mu do ksichtu.“

„To je holt život.“ Sherlock dokončil mazání toustů a vykročil ke stolu v obývacím pokoji. John vzal čaje a vydal se za ním.

„Kdy jsi včera přišel?“ zeptal se, když si sedli.

„Nádobí bylo ještě mokré, takže jen chvíli potom, co sis šel lehnout,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Nechtěl jsem tě už budit.“

John pokýval hlavou a zakousl se do toustu. Vzpomínka na včerejšek v něm opět z nějakého důvodu vyvolala zmatený a trochu stísněný pocit.

„A co… Hm, naše paní Mycroft Holmesová?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení. Snad dá vědět.“

„Jo, to se těším,“ řekl John tiše, „Snad přijde osobně.“

Sherlock se na něj podíval. „Johne, nemusíš mít z ničeho strach.“

„Proč bych měl mít strach?“

„Jasně, proč.“

Chvíli jedli mlčky. Sherlock po očku pořád sledoval Johna, který měl zase jasně zřetelné a velmi špatně potlačované napětí v obličeji.

„Já jsem ji nikdy nechtěl, víš?“ řekl po chvíli.

John se zakuckal kusem toustu. „Cože?“

„Že jsem ji nikdy nechtěl. Irene Adlerovou. Celá ta… Věc byla jenom takový chvilkový zkrat.“

„Lidský error. Tak jsi vždycky říkal lásce,“ pousmál se John. Trochu smutně.

„Nic z toho jsem neznal. Mycroft to vystihl přesně, celé to bylo o chytré ženě a o naivním panicovi.“

„Však já tě nijak nesoudím. Mě by zblbla taky, možná ještě víc.“

Sherlock natáhl ruku a propletl Johnovy prsty se svými. „Nebylo to tak vážné. Nikdy jsem na ni nemyslel… _tak_. Bylo to takové platonické vzplanutí k někomu, kdo mě zvládl porazit. S Moriartym jsem prožíval něco podobného - předtím, než ten bastard navlékl bombu na tebe, pochopitelně. To pak byl veškerému okouzlení konec.“

„Sherlocku, nic mi nevysvětluj. Byl jsem u toho, pamatuješ? Jako naprosto nezúčastněný svědek.“

„A nejspíš sis to špatně vyložil, jako všichni. Včetně mě. Co bych dělal s takovou Adlerovou? Copak by se mnou honila zločince a nutila mě jíst třikrát denně?“

John hlasitě vydechl. „Fakt mi nemusíš nic vysvětlovat. Není to tak, že bych ji neměl rád jen proto, žes do ní byl – hele, nech mě to doříct, jo? – žes do ní byl trochu poblázněnej, já byl taky, a do leckoho. Jde o to, že tě klidně nechala se mučit. Nechala tě myslet si, že je mrtvá. A já vím moc dobře, jaký to je, myslet si, že někdo umřel, ne? Trápilo tě to a ona si to celou dobu užívala. Tohle mi na ní vadí.“

Sherlockovi se na okamžik zkřivil obličej. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Miloval jsi mě tenkrát?“

John se zamyslel. „Těžko říct. Možná? Asi. Ona si to rozhodně myslela. To jí taky vůbec nevadilo.“

Sherlock mlčel. John pokračoval.

„No a teď… Nejsem vůbec nadšenej z představy, že by to mohla udělat někomu dalšímu. Že by mohla někomu dělat cokoli z toho, co ráda lidem dělá. Vůbec ne, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl. „Chceš slyšet tajemství, Johne?“

John se na něj tázavě zadíval. Sherlock ztlumil hlas.

„Mám takový pocit, že Irene Adlerová už dávno není taková, jaká si myslí, že je.“

 

Když se druhého dne ráno Mycroft probudil, shledal, že je v posteli sám. Nebyl naivní muž, a tudíž nedoufal, že by včerejší události mohly být jen zlým snem, ale přesto ještě na okamžik zavřel oči a dovolil si v duchu předstírat, že se nic nezměnilo a on nemá na krku žádnou bláznivou Adlerovou s žádným bláznivým plánem na jeho svedení.

Ani tento maličký kousek klidu mu ovšem nebyl dopřán.

Domem se opět rozlehl zvuk gongu, který dříve ve velkých domech britské aristokracie znamenal signál k tomu, že se podává večeře. Mycroft si uvědomil, co ho to vlastně probudilo, a beze slov proklel designéry, kteří mu dům zařizovali, že se obtěžovali s takovou nesmyslnou a zbytečnou krávovinou.

Saturnin na gong jakživ nezvonil. Bylo nadevšechno jasné, kdo v tom má prsty.

„Sakra ženská,“ zamumlal Mycroft, načež se neochotně zvedl z postele.

 

Když o dvacet minut později sešel dolů do jídelny, čekal na něj prostřený stůl, Saturnin právě nalévající kávu a Adlerová, už načesaná a nalíčená, jak si prohlíží noviny nad napůl snězenou miskou cereálií. Vzor dokonalé domácí pohody, pomyslel si znechuceně.

Irene se na něj s úsměvem podívala. „Dobré ráno.“

„Co je na něm dobrého?“ odpověděl Mycroft upjatě, „Je od vás vážně moc pěkné, že jste se přichystala na snídani, ale musím vás upozornit, že obvykle jím až cestou do kanceláře. Což by tady Saturnin _rozhodně měl vědět_.“

Pohledem zpražil stařičkého sluhu, který se ani na okamžik se nepokoušel tvářit nějak provinile.

„Toho si je paní vědoma, pane,“ odpověděl Saturnin, „Proto mě také požádala, abych zazvonil na gong a tak vás vzbudil o čtyřicet minut dříve, než vstáváte obvykle.“

Mycroft Irene probodl pohledem. Nevšímala si ho a jako ztělesnění vší nevinnosti upíjela svou kávu.

Vzhledem k nedostatku jiných činností, jimiž by se mohl zabývat, než pro něj přijede Anthea, zasedl Mycroft nakvašeně ke stolu. Saturnin se k němu okamžitě přitočil s talířem lívanců politých rozpuštěnou čokoládou.

Mycroft z obavy o svou postavu obvykle mimo malé výjimky sladké nejedl. Usoudil ovšem, že tato situace má k „obvykle“ dostatečně daleko a že obalit si nervy cukrem může být důležité pro udržení klidu, který bude nepochybně v následujících dnech potřebovat, a který by mohl začít ztrácet. Vytáhl tedy příbor, ale ještě než se pustil do snídaně, oznámil Saturninovi:

„A tohle je slečna Adlerová, ne paní. A bude-li v mých silách to zařídit, také slečnou Adlerovou – pouze naším dočasným hostem – zůstane.“

Saturnin jako obvykle nezměnil výraz.

„Paní si myslela, že to nejspíš řeknete,“ odvětil beze stopy studu, „Musím uznat, že to od ní byl velmi bystrý předpoklad.“ A klidně odešel do kuchyně.

Irene se za svými novinami pro sebe usmála. Sluha se čím dál víc projevoval jako cenný spojenec.

Mycroft se na ni nerudně tvářil od svých lívanců. Položila noviny na stranu.

„Prý zabili nějakého cizince,“ pronesla konverzačním tónem, „Včera, přímo ve městě.“

„Hrůza.“

„Někdo šel a bodl ho rovnou do hrudníku. To ten člověk mohl přežít, ale vrah mu pak ještě rozmlátil obličej. Chápete, jak se tohle může stát všem na očích?“

„Nechápu.“

Usrkla si ze své kávy a klidně pokračovala. „Prostě k němu přišel, zvedl ten nůž nad hlavu a bodl. To je ale pitomý postup.“

„Že by?“

„No ano. Přece, když chcete někoho bodnout, připravíte si nůž k pasu a vedete ránu zespoda vzhůru. To ví každý. Cesta k srdci muže nejjistěji vede přes jeho žaludek.“

Mycroft ztuhl s vidličkou na půl cesty k ústům. Pak ji odložil zpět do talíře.

„Slečno Adlerová,“ řekl, „Když už to tedy vypadá, že spolu budeme snídat, mohla byste se prosím vzdát u stolu podobných témat?“

„Copak, dělá se vám špatně z představy krve?“

„Ne, dělá se mi špatně z těch řečí všeobecně.“

„Ach,“ usmála se Irene, „Tak dobře. Poslyšte?“

„Hm?“

„Když už to tedy tak vypadá, nemohli bychom si začít tykat? Ostatně, sdílíme spolu postel a všechno.“

Mycroft se zatvářil, jako by ho něco bolelo. Nakonec jen jízlivě zavrčel: „Jestli vám to udělá radost.“

Když později toho rána stála Irene u okna a dívala se na černý vůz, který odvážel Mycrofta do práce, měla přeci jen pocit, že se jí dneškem prozatím podařilo alespoň trochu dorovnat skóre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Přicházím s dalším dílem plným pokusů o svedení Mycrofta Holmese, tentokrát tak trochu s míň pokusy o svedení Mycrofta Holmese. Zato jsem založila nový stát, což se, v rámci možností, dá považovat za úspěch.
> 
> S názvem nemilosrdně vykrádám Agátu, stejně jako se zápletkou nemilosrdně vykrádám špionážní filmy s omezeným rozpočtem. Nepochybuji o tom, že všechny tyhle pseudoreálie mám naprosto nesmyslné, pitomé a trapné, ale nedá se svítit. Pokud je tu mezi vámi někde nějaký politolog, rozený Balkánec, nacionalista nebo jim podobný tvor, předem se mu omlouvám za vředy a upozorňuji, že než mě zkusí udusit mými vlastními ponožkami, aby si uvědomil, že na poli mezinárodní politiky a špionáže se pořád ještě mám co učit.

Uplynulo několik týdnů.

Irene trávila většinu svého času tím, že s neobyčejnou pečlivostí prozkoumávala všechna místa Mycroftova obydlí, hodnotila, dělala plány a se Saturninovou pomocí postupně přetvářela dům k obrazu svému. Mycroft naproti tomu trávil čas v kanceláři většinou tím, že trnul hrůzou, co za převrat ho zase dneska čeká u večeře.

Jejich soužití probíhalo navzdory všem předpokladům v podivuhodném klidu. Oba, rozhodnuti tuto tichou válku o hegemonii a ve finále i samotnou svou čest vyhrát, neochvějně zastávali svá stanoviska a bránili své pozice s ukrutností, která jejich životy brzy podrobila konstantnímu rytmu.

Mycroft se vracíval z kanceláře v půl šesté. Tou dobou ho Irene každý den očekávala v salonu, kde mu vždy, když se posadil do křesla naproti ní, s andělským úsměvem oznámila, že ne, nerozmyslela si to a i nadále se zde hodlá zdržet. Tento rituál se opakoval stále znovu bez ohledu na fakt, že s přibývajícím časem Mycroft stále více a více ztrácel naději, že někdy dostane opačnou odpověď. Seděli tam a vypočítavě se na sebe usmívali, dokud Saturnin, ztělesnění úctyhodnosti, neoznámil, že se podává večeře.  
Po určité době si navzdory Mycroftově ustavičné snaze zvykli obvyklé uštěpačné poznámky obohatit o zkonzultování průběhu jejich dnů. Zatímco Mycroftovy běžné starosti se obvykle točil kolem snahy udržet Británii v dosavadní stabilitě, Ireniny obíhal kolem touhy vyvést ze stability Mycrofta. A tak právě šestý večer, kdy jedli spolu, zjistil, že jídelna dnes vypadá nějak zvláštně.

„Můžeš mi, prosím, prozradit,“ zeptal se od plátku pečeně se švestkovou omáčkou, „Kde je kopie sochy George Augusta?“

„Vybrala jsem pro ni krásné místo, které odpovídá její estetické hodnotě,“ odpověděla Irene s neochvějným klidem, „Moc to tam Georgi a jeho koni sluší.“

„A kdeže jsi pro něj takové výjimečně vhodné místo našla?“

„Vedle kopie Napoleona dole ve sklepě.“

Večery byl Mycroft zvyklý trávit se skleničkou brandy tichým posezením u krbu. Nyní, kdy byl nucen poslouchat dvojsmyslné narážky a podrobovat se intenzivním pokusům donutit ho k ženitbě trávil večery u krbu vymýšlením, jak by svojí samozvané snoubence aspoň na chvíli zavřel pusu.

Když Irene poprvé znuděně vzdala své snažení přimět ho, aby jí namasíroval chodidla, a navrhla, aby si zahráli šachy, ochotně souhlasil, neboť v partii viděl oblast, kde by mohl prokázat svou neochvějnou nadřazenost. Skončili v půl třetí velmi ponižující remízou, když Saturnin, který je chvílemi sledoval a chvílemi si pohrával s Mycroftovou sbírkou zbraní z třicetileté války, nekompromisně pozhasínal lampy a odešel si lehnout.

„Mrzí tě, že mě nedokážeš porazit?“ zeptala se Irene, když seděla u zrcadla a zbavovala se make-upu.

„Jsi odporný cizopasník,“ ozval se Mycroft z koupelny.

Ráno co ráno byl Mycroft znovu a znovu buzen zvukem gongu, který se ozýval čím dál dříve, takže při snídani trávil v jídelně stále více a více času. Měl dlouhodobě v plánu si o tomto bodu se Saturninem vážně promluvit, ale sluha vždycky, když na toto téma přišla řeč, záhadně ohluchl a hluchý zůstával tak dlouho, dokud Mycroft nerezignoval a nezačal mluvit o něčem jiném.

Měl také neodbytný pocit, že Irene provádí hloubkovou reorganizaci pokusů o jeho svedení, neboť procenta odhalené kůže stále ubývalo, naopak drobných vynalézavých způsobů stále přibývalo - což se ovšem odehrávalo v ryze Adlerovském duchu. Například jako když zjistil, že jeho zásoby rumových pralinek v krabici na doutníky v jeho pracovně jsou beznadějně vybrakované a následně našel Irene v posteli dost lascivním způsobem pojídat bonboniéru, zatímco se probírala jeho milovanou sbírkou Machiavelliho děl v originále.

„ _Il Principe_ ,“ zavrčel si při tom pohledu nesouhlasně pod vousy a vypravil se uklidnit si nervy někam jinam.

Ačkoli Irene neměla na práci přes den vůbec nic, nedalo by se říci, že by jí její současná pozice nevyhovovala nebo ji nudila. Když zrovna neodnášela George Augusty do sklepa nebo nepátrala po tajných hříšných skrýších s čokoládou, prováděla hloubkový průzkum Mycroftova života. Vůbec ji nepřekvapilo, když při procházení knihovny našla díla všech klasiků v originále a návdavkem pár rukopisů, pro které by každé muzeum nejspíš vraždilo, stejně jako ji nepřekvapila dokonalá sbírka klasické hudby skladované tím nejsnobštějším způsobem na gramofonových deskách uložených podle smrtelně přísného systému jméno autora podle abecedy – rok vydání. Ani objev vlastního malého filmového plátna a promítače, kde měl pán domu zjevně ve zvyku sledovat filmy z třicátých let, jí nezpůsobil nějaký šok. První překvapení zažila, když se s rozkoší, jakou může pociťovat jen člověk zbožňující nákladné oblečení, prohrabávala Mycroftovou skříní a na dně, zastrčenou v koutě, našla starou lepenkovou krabici. Po vytažení na světlo světa a nahlédnutí dovnitř dostala Irene přímo hysterický záchvat smíchu. Saturnin, který se zjevil po několika okamžicích s bůhvíkde sehnaným řemdihem v ruce, shledal, že navzdory jeho očekávání tu nikdo nestahuje zaživa z kůže lasičku, ale že Irene jenom našla Mycroftovu tajnou sbírku oblečení z epizody jeho života, kterou byste snad vy nebo já nazvali rockerskou érou.

Když toho večera přišel Mycroft domů a našel Irene sedět v salonu oblečenou do jeho starého trika s Iron Maiden, rozrušilo ho to natolik, že jí dokonce zapomněl připomenout, že by se měla sebrat a odstěhovat. Po fázi zuřivosti („Kde jsi tohle sakra našla, ženská bláznivá?“), popírání („To jsou Sherlockovy věci.“), bagatelizace („Každý jsme někdy měli slabou chvilku, ne?“) a ironické rezignace („Ne, nemám žádné orgasmické zážitky z koncertů, děkuju za optání!“) se rozhodl, že toto jeho selhání musí být utajeno a vzpomínky na jeho vysokoškolskou módu zapomenuty. Nakonec se mu podařilo zbavit se všeho až na ono seprané tričko, protože jej navzdory její jednoznačné výzvě odmítl Irene osobně svléknout a musel se od té doby každý večer dívat, jak se v něm ukládá ke spánku.

Další překvapení, nicméně zcela odlišného druhu, Irene zažila, když ji při pokusu dosáhnout na Pýchu a předsudek udeřila do hlavy jakási těžká, v kůži vázaná věc. Když se sehnula, aby ji prozkoumala, zarazil ji obrázek na přední straně vazby. Zobrazoval čtyřčlennou rodinu stojící před velkým venkovským domem, všechny ve svátečním oblečení a usmívajícími se tvářemi. Při bližším pohledu bylo zřejmé, že onen přibližně šestnáctiletý výrostek s neupravenými tmavými vlasy je Sherlock, vedle něj jeho matka, otec a z druhé strany dvaadvacetiletý Mycroft. Irene album dychtivě otevřela.

Mycroft jí nepřipadal jako člověk, který si bude ze sentimentality schovávat staré fotky, a proto ji zarazilo, jak podrobná jeho sbírka je. Od svatebních fotek jeho rodičů přes jeho rané dětství a posléze dospívání, až k fotografiím, které vypadaly takřka současně. Většina z nich zachycovala oba bratry, jednou, jak malý Mycroft drží novorozeného Sherlocka v náručí, pak zase přibližně tříleté škvrně, kterému se rozplácla zmrzlina na zem a on zřejmě z plných plic ječí, zatímco mu Mycroft podává svou. Sherlock v pirátském obleku, Sherlock první den ve škole, Sherlock na kole, Sherlock o Vánocích, kde vítězně třímá mikroskop. Celé album plné Sherlocka, u kterého vždycky někde stranou postává Mycroft, jakoby měl strach, že když bratra příliš dlouho spustí z očí, strhne se nějaká katastrofa. Jak Irene věděla, tyto obavy si starší Holmes (oprávněně) zachoval dodnes.

Mycroft ji tak našel, jak se probírá všemi těmi obrázky a tentokrát k jejímu nesmírnému údivu nepronesl nic ze svých obvyklých jedovatostí, ale sedl si na zem vedle ní.

„Tohle jsem neviděl snad roky,“ zašeptal, „Kde to bylo?“

„Spadlo to na mě odněkud seshora,“ odpověděla Irene.

„Myslel jsem, že to vyhodil.“

„Kdo?“

Mycroft místo odpovědi zvedl obrázek Sherlocka s vlasy ulíznutými dozadu, jak se naparuje v nové školní uniformně. Chvíli se na něj mlčky díval.

„Nebylo to s ním vždycky jednoduché, co?“ zeptala se Irene.

Mycroft si odfrkl. „Ne, to tedy nebylo.“

Zalistoval dopředu. „Tady mu je sedm. To poprvé dostal.“

„Dostal co?“

„Dostal pořádnou nakládačku ve třídě, protože nebyl schopný držet jazyk za zuby. Byl jsem už na internátě, nemohl jsem ho pořád vodit… A tak to začalo. Mydlili ho den co den.“

„Proč jim neutíkal?“

„Sherlock byl vždycky přehnaně citlivé dítě. Všechno si moc bral. Nebyl schopný je začít ignorovat, pořád do nich šil. Myslím, že jenom chtěl, aby ho měli rádi.“

Irene pokývala hlavou. „Přecitlivělý už zůstal.“

„Snažil jsem se dávat na něj pozor. Co to šlo. Asi jsem v tom nebyl zrovna nejlepší.“

„Nikdo nebude poslouchat staršího bratra.“

„Pravda. Máš nějakého?“

„Ne.“ Irenin hlas zněl podivně dutě. „Nikdy jsem žádného neměla.“

Mycroft se nadechl. „Nejhorší to začalo být, když přišel na vysokou. Svéprávnost se přeceňuje, zejména když jde o někoho, jako je on. Měl jsem tou dobou už práci a on měl na chemii neomezený přístup k všemožným látkám. Pro člověka jako on, který má neobyčejný mozek a neobyčejnou emoční nestabilitu, to znamenalo zlatý důl. Dřív jsem ho mohl odstřihnout od peněz, aby na drogy neměl. Když si je pak mohl sám vyrobit, už jsem na něj nemohl.“

„Co rodiče?“

„Mají dost starostí sami se sebou.“

„Takže jsi byl na něj sám?“

„Ano. Sám, adept na post vysokého státního úředníka, který má před sebou zářnou budoucnost a přitom se zajímá jedině o to, jestli si zrovna jeho malý bratříček nedává smrtelnou dávku.“

„Jak se z toho dostal?“

„Donutil jsem ho nakonec, aby si vždy psal někam k ruce, co všechno si vzal. To mu zachránilo život. Jednou jsem ho našel za dvanáct minut půlnoc. Skončil na odvykačce.“

„Kdo by to byl řekl,“ zakroutila Irene hlavou, „A jak k tomu přišel, že začal pomáhat policii?“

„Nemám ponětí. Když se přede mnou opravdu chtěl schovat, většinou se mu to povedlo. Vynořil se po pár letech v podstatně lepším stavu a začal si hrát na detektiva. Byl bez peněz a nenavazoval se mnou žádné kontakty.“

„A teď je z něj slavný detektivní konzultant. Co se stalo?“

„John Watson se stal.“ Mycroft se suše zasmál. „A během několika měsíců se mu povedlo, co mně se nezdařilo za třicet let. I když pominu formu jejich vztahu, jakou nabyli v posledních měsících – i předtím se od Johna dostávalo Sherlockovi něčeho, co jsem mu nikdy nebyl schopen poskytnout.“

„Co to bylo?“

„Nemám ponětí.“

„A ví to vůbec? Že ses o něj celou tu dobu jenom snažil starat, že ho máš vážně rád? Řekl jsi mu to někdy?“

„Irene, nikdy bys neměla někomu říkat, že ho máš ráda. Stejně dřív nebo později dostaneš vynadáno za to, že málo.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, přerušené vzápětí dunivým zvukem gongu. Irene zavřela oči a musela se zasmát.

„Ten dědek si to vyloženě užívá,“ zavrčel Mycroft a zvedl se. Pak natáhl ruku a pomohl Irene vstát na nohy. „Každopádně jsem rád, že jsi to album našla. A že ses vydržela nesmát, když jsi objevila obrázek, kde snažím potají sníst celý klikvový dort na svatbě tety Philomene.“

„Nevydržela,“ odpověděla Irene, „Jen jsem tu fotku viděla ještě předtím, než jsi přišel.“

Vykročili směrem k jídelně. Irene se do něj jako vždy pokusila zavěsit, proti čemuž dnes Mycroft poprvé k jejímu překvapení nijak zvlášť neprotestoval.

„Podívejte se na sebe, Mycrofte Holmesi,“ řekla mu, „Vy snad nakonec nebudete zas takový ledovec, jaký se zdáte. Kdo by to byl řekl, že se budete takhle zaobírat svým malým bratříčkem?“

„Každý máme temnou minulost, slečno Adlerová,“ odpověděl Mycroft.

 

Několik dní poté procházela Irene po jednom z nejluxusnějších obchodních domů Londýna, kde se stavila pro několik drobností, jimiž chtěla nahradit některé povyházené kusy ozdob Mycroftova domu. Bylo pozdní odpoledne a pršelo. Ireniny podpatky klapaly po čistě bílé dlažbě a ona zrovna kontrolovala, kolik je hodin, aby stihla dorazit domů před Mycroftem a nastražit svoje úlovky na předem vybraná místa. Očekávala, že se její výběr jistě setká s uznáním.

Byla natolik zabraná do svých mentálních úvah, že si vůbec nevšimla muže, který jí kolmo zkřížil cestu a tak došlo k nevyhnutelnému nárazu. Její balíčky se rozsypaly všude kolem a muž jadrně zaklel.

„Ježíši, omlouvám se,“ řekl a sklonil se k zemi, „Musím začít otevírat oči, když chodím.“

Irene čekala, zatímco sbíral balíčky a přemýšlela, co tenhle člověk dělá zrovna tady. Konfekce s přepychovými bytovými doplňky a miniaturní obchůdky s příšerně předraženým oblečením nevypadaly jako jeho styl. Když konečně sesbíral všechno a podíval se na ni, jeho omluvný úsměv poněkud ztuhl.

„Aha,“ řekl, „To jsi ty.“

„Krásný den i tobě, Johne,“ odpověděla Irene s pozvednutým obočím, „Je úžasné pozorovat, jak se ti vždycky zlepší nálada, když mě vidíš.“

John něco zabručel a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Ty jsi tu sama?“

„Ano. Však chápeš, zařizuji si domácnost a tak,“ usmála se Irene andělsky, „A co ty? Vyrazil sis…“

John kývl hlavou k pytli na obleky, který se mu houpal na předloktí. „Smoking. Musíme se Sherlockem na tu parádu, neměl jsem žádný dost snobský ohoz. Jsi tu autem?“

„Chytnu si taxi, díky… Na parádu?“

„No, na ten zatracenej večírek pozítří. Mycroft ti nic neříkal? O takový slávě? Máte tichou domácnost?“

Irene se pohrdlivě ušklíbla. „Abys těch řečí jednou nelitoval, Watsone. Jaký večírek? Nějaká vysoká hra? Co tam budete dělat vy?“

John se uchechtl. „Už chytáš zase slinu, co? Připravuješ si další alternativy pro případ neúspěchu nebo tě nahánění Mycrofta už nudí?“

„Nemůžeš děvčeti vyčítat, že chce vědět, co je nového ve světě, Johne.“

„Nevim jistě, jestli bych ti měl něco říkat. Mám takovej dojem, že ti do toho asi nic není.“

„Ale no tak, doktore Watsone. Málem jsi mě srazil k zemi, a vzhledem k tomu, že omluva a následné pozvání na kávu v tvém případě zřejmě nepřichází v úvahu, můžeš mi alespoň poskytnout pár nezávazných informací.“

John se na ni pochybovačně zadíval.

„Ale vem to čert nakonec,“ řekl, „Pozítří se koná nějakej výroční ples něčeho a my tam máme dát pozor na Herzoslovenskýho vyslance. Vypadá to, že mu někdo jde pěkně po krku.“

„Vážně? Herzoslovenského?“

„Jo, děláme nějakou dobu na případu pár vražd, co by s tím mohly mít spojitost. Před pár týdny našli mrtvolu, taky Herzoslovák, podle oblečení, nikdo neví, kdo to je. Mycroft by ti o tom mohl povědět víc. Když to teda uzná za vhodný, vzhledem k tvojí… Však víš.“

„Zajisté se ho zeptám,“ usmála se Irene.

„Zajisté bude štěstím bez sebe, že jsem tě informoval,“ ušklíbl se John, „No. Nebo jestli chceš, můžeme počkat na Sherlocka, každou chvíli by měl dorazit. Jestli tě teda zase zajímají pěkný detektivní příběhy a sexy detektivové.“

Irene si od něj vzala svoje balíčky zpátky a zavrtěla hlavou. „Je mi vážně líto, Johne, mám naspěch. Jen ode mě Sherlocka pozdravuj. Řekni, že se mu zase brzo ozvu.“

„Ještě ses ani jednou neozvala,“ prohodil John, „Už jsme si říkali… Teda spíš Sherlock si říkal… Jak ti asi vychází tvoje plány.“

„Vycházejí výtečně, díky za optání,“ ucedila Irene, „Nemusí mít starost. Dám vědět, až dám vědět.“

Krátce se usmála, pokynula rukou a vyrazila směrem k východu. Cestou ještě jednou zkontrolovala hodinky. John se za ní díval a měl čím dál silnější pocit, že se věci stihly za těch pár týdnů nějak dost markantně změnit.

Irene Adlerová pospíchala domů.

 

Mycroft dorazil domů později než obvykle a vypadal poněkud rozhozeně. Vešel do salonu se skleničkou brandy v ruce a ani si nevšiml nové výzdoby na krbové římse, což mu ovšem Irene vzhledem k jeho výrazu byla víc než ochotná odpustit.

„Problémy?“ zeptala se, když se posadil do křesla.

Rychle se na ni povídal. „Nic, co by se nedalo zvládnout.“

„Dělá ti starosti ta benefiční akce?“

„Jak o tomhle prosím tě zase víš?“

Irene pokrčila rameny. „Pořád jsem to já.“

Mycroft upil ze své skleničky a vážně pokýval hlavou. „Mohlo mě to napadnout. Co přesně o tom vlastně víš?“

„Jen co se dá tak letmo zjistit.“ Irene se natáhla, vzala mu skleničku z ruky a taky se napila. „Vynikající.“

„Taky bych řekl. Zajímá tě to?“

„Jistě. Celá ta věc je docela vzrušující.“

Mycroft se na ni podíval se zvednutým obočím. Klidně pokračovala.

„První diplomatické styky s Herzoslovenskem. Probíhají dobře, že? Prozápadní orientace, obchodní smlouvy. Všechno by bylo naprosto v pořádku, kdyby se velvyslance někdo dávno nepokoušel zbavit života. A ty máš strach, že se mu něco může stát zrovna na tom plese.“

„Kde jsi na to přišla? Tohle určitě v novinách nepíšou.“

„Potkala jsem Johna. Co by donutilo tvého bratra jít na noblesní akci bez vyhlídky na vraždu?“

Mycroft si povzdychl. „Celá ta věc nějak nesedí.“

„To bych tedy řekla.“

„Prosím?“

„Mycrofte, já jsem na Balkáně žila. Herzoslovensko je staré jen asi šest měsíců. Dejme tomu, že jsem byla u jeho zrodu. Znám tamější poměry.“

„To my také.“

Irene se pohodlně opřela. „Pověz mi o tom.“

Mycroft se zhluboka nadechl. „Vzniklo z nacionalistického hnutí na jihu Srbska. V jeho čele stojí generál Mladen Milošević, vůdce bývalých separatistů. V zemi pořád ještě není docela klid, protože proti Miloševićově režimu stojí frakce ultranacionalistických pravicových extremistů, ultranacionalistických levicových extremistů a několik vzájemně rozporných náboženských fundamentálních skupin. A to počítáme jenom ty velké sítě. Naše země existenci Herzoslovenska uznala jako jedna z prvních, proto sem asi před měsícem a půl přijel velvyslanec Ivica Pivčević, aby se domluvily smlouvy ohledně mezinárodní spolupráce na poli politickém i obchodním. Nenudí tě to?“

„Jako bys mě neznal,“ protočila Irene oči v sloup, „Tohle všechno vím.“

„Co ještě víš?“

„Herzoslovensko je velké asi jako vlašský ořech. Když se postavíš na státní hranici, můžeš v klidu spočítat počet oken v prvním patře radnice v Jablanici. V případě nepokojů by nemělo šanci se ubránit.“

„Nepokoje velice pečlivě hlídáme. Máme tam svoje lidi.“

„Neuraz se, ale vaši lidé jsou nenápadní asi jako Mathias Rust na Rudém náměstí.“

„To je od tebe podlé.“

Irene pokrčila rameny. „Upřímné. Byla jsem v Herzoslovensku několik týdnů. Šeptandou mezi děvčaty se dozvíš nejvíc.“

„O politice?“

„I o politice.“

„Chystáš se podělit?“

„Herzoslováci žijí v neustálém strachu z intervence okolních států, hlavně Srbska. Za koho by se postavila Anglie v případě takového konfliktu?“

Mycroft se zamračil. Irene přikývla.

„Za Srbsko, tak. Proto se Miloševićova vláda snaží spíš orientovat na východ, na Turecko nebo Rusko, které v případě potřeby rádo podpoří utlačované Herzoslováky, hlavně, pokud z toho budou něco mít. Anglii může být tahle malá zemička celkem ukradená, ovšem Rusové by rádi viděli rozšíření sféry svého vlivu na Balkáně. A Herzoslováci by zase rádi viděli, jak Srbové, lidově řečeno-‚‘‘

Mycroft zvedl ruku. Srbské lidové nadávky si doposud dobře pamatoval sám. Unaveně se opřel a zaklonil hlavu.

„Takže se mi snažíš říct, že chování velvyslance neodpovídá předpokladům?“

Irene se zvedla, došla za jeho křeslo a jemně mu stiskla ramena. „Ani trochu. Řekla bych, že na tom případu opravdu něco bude. Co je s těmi atentáty?“

Jemně mu masírovala krk a ramena. Mycroft přimhouřil oči. „Jak víš o atentátech?“

„Sám jsi říkal, že se ho pokoušeli zabít.“

„To jsem říkal?“

„Mezi řečí.“

Mycroft si povzdechl. „Výhružky, střelba, otrávené pití a placené holky s podezřelou pověstí. Balkánský styl.“

„Zatím se nic nestalo?“

„Ne, je v pořádku. Poslyš, co tím vším sleduješ?“

Irene mu dál přejížděla rukama po šíji. „Občas je masáž krku jen masáž krku, víš?“

„Řekl kat Anně Boleynové.“

„A co se týče toho zbytku, jen bych ráda posloužila svými známostmi.“

„Známostmi?“

„Říkal jsi Pivčević?“

„Kam tím míříš?“

„Znám jeho ženu, Sonju. Jestli chceš, můžu se doslechnout, že je v Londýně a dát si s ní malé dostaveníčko. Je v Londýně s ním, že ano?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Mycroft se zarazil. Zhluboka se nadechl a přemýšlel. Irene mlčela.

„Posaď se,“ řekl po chvíli, „Mám pro tebe jeden návrh.“

Irene se neochotně přesunula zpět na pohovku a zadívala se na něj. Jeho výraz napovídal, že se zanedlouho začne dít něco zajímavého.

„Navrhuji změnu naší současné úmluvy.“

Irene pozvedla obočí. „My měli nějakou úmluvu?“

„Však víš,“ protočil Mycroft oči, „Celou tuhle věc. Tvou snahu získat zpět jméno a můj odmítavý postoj k představě, že bychom měli být svoji.“

Kdyby byl Mycroft jen o trošku vnímavější a zrovna se nedíval do ohniště krbu, byl by si mohl povšimnout, jak Irene lehce ztuhla. On si ale nevšiml a nevzrušeně pokračoval.

„Měl bych možná efektivnější řešení. Irene, ty znáš podmínky Herzoslovenska a ještě lépe, znáš tu lady, Sonju, a to všechno by se nám mohlo hodit. A pokud má k něčemu zásadnímu dojít, dojde k tomu na tom večírku. Takže ti nabízím obchod.“

Irene mlčela. Dívala se přímo na Mycrofta, ale ten stále upíral pohled do ohně v krbu. Pokračoval.

„Samozřejmě chápu, že nemáš vůbec žádný reálný důvod tam chodit a… _Pracovat pro mě_ , ale jsem ochotný ti ho nabídnout. Za tvou pomoc ti nabízím svou. Půjdeš-li tam se mnou a pokusíš se pomoci zjistit, o co v celé situaci jde, zařídím vše, co sis přála. Dostaneš svoje staré já zpátky.“

Irene seděla ztuhle jako socha. „Takže tak? Budu dělat špiona a ty mi za to zařídíš čistý štít?“

„Přesně tak. Máš mé slovo.“

Irene přemýšlela. Nemohla říct, že by se jí ta nabídka líbila, ale dávala smysl. Mohla by se vrátit do starého způsobu života. Znovu _tou_ Irene Adlerovou, znovu by hrála velkou hru, znovu k moci, znovu k nezávislosti a síle. Znovu sama sebou. A začátek by to byl vskutku velkolepý. Irene Adlerová na stopě balkánským intrikám vyšší společnosti. Ta nabídka byla příliš lákavá.

Zhluboka se nadechla.

„Dobře, Mycrofte, přijímám. Jdu do toho. Jak se na tu akci dostanu?“

Mycroft se kupodivu uchechtl. „Napadá mě jeden velmi ironický způsob.“

„A to?“

„Přijdeš tam jako moje manželka.“


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fajn, původním záměrem nebylo udělat z toho nízkorozpočtovou a dosti smutnou parodii na bondovku, ale kdy taky všechno vyjde podle plánu? Řídím se náhlou inspirací, ne perfektní rozvržeností děje (a podle toho to taky vypadá).  
> Takže znovu upozorňuji zde přítomné tajné agenty, balkánské špiony, odborníky na mezinárodní právo, detektivy, politky a lidi, kteří mají rádi dobré příběhy, aby mě nekamenovali, nebo aspoň ne hned. Zápletka vypadá jak z doby, kdy bylo Čankajškovi osmnáct, což je ovšem způsobeno pouze tím, že jsem velmi pomalý čtenář, a tak se v Příručce pro začínající špiony (G. Espionnage, K. Depeše a kol.) stále ještě nacházím na straně šest. Dejte mi čas.

Irene seděla v křesle u krbu, které obvykle obsazoval Mycroft, nohy zuté z lodiček přehozené přes jednu opěrku a upírala pohled do vyhaslého ohniště. Saturnin ještě ani nevynesl popel a nenaskládal nová polena, stejně jako nedonesl z kuchyně noviny, kterými oheň obvykle zakládal. Viděla ho to dělat snad stokrát a připadalo jí poněkud neuvěřitelné, že už to nejspíš víckrát neuvidí.

Zamyšleně rukou pohladila kvalitní čalounění a povzdechla si. Celý den byla jako ve snách, když bloudila domem bez zjevného cíle, přejížděla očima známé stěny, koberce, nábytek, všeho se dotýkala a hluboce se nadechovala v jakési podvědomé snaze zapamatovat si co nejvíce, každý odstín, materiál, nerovnost, texturu a vůni. Postupně vyhlédla ze všech oken na londýnskou ulici, šedou a nerudnou a její nálada, jak se blížil večer, neustále klesala.

Samozřejmě nemohla Mycroftovu nabídku odmítnout. Nebo mohla? Hlavou se jí honily myšlenky jedna za druhou, přičemž její racionální stránka ji ujišťovala, že její rozhodnutí bylo jediné správné a všechno bude takto nejlepší. V pozadí její mysli ale, kdykoli si nedala pozor, vyvstávaly pocity, které vždy efektivně narušily její krátkodobě nabytou křehkou sebejistotu se zničující silou ne nepodobnou protržené přehradě. V takové chvíli, jako třeba právě teď, ji přepadla deprese a sklíčenost, která měla jen máloco společného s deštivým počasím venku, jak se snažila opakovaně namluvit Saturninovi, který se ji v pravidelných intervalech pokoušel poněkud rozveselit dortíkem a kávou s našlehanou pěnou.

Zřejmě byl zvyklý, že to funguje, když má špatnou náladu Mycroft.

Pravdou bylo, že se jí vůbec nechtělo odcházet. Jenže co mohla dělat? Odmítnout by se jevilo jako neobyčejně neprozřetelné, nehledě na to, že by to odporovalo všemu, co si kdy sama sobě myslela. Přijetí naopak znamenalo, že zítra touhle dobou bude její jméno očištěno a ona se bude moci vrátit ke svému starému životu, možná dokonce ke své staré profesi, najde si k pronajmutí krásný domek na módní adrese a na všechno tady bude moci s konečnou platností zapomenout. Navzdory její vážně míněné snaze ji ta představa naplňovala zoufalstvím.

Ať sama sobě tvrdila cokoli, vážně cítila nebetyčný smutek nad tím, že by měla Mycroftův domov opustit. Což samozřejmě udělat musela, protože rozhodnutí zůstat zde i po splnění jeho slibu bylo naprosto nemyslitelné, a to nejen z důvodu, že by veřejně deklarovalo její porážku - ta sama o sobě by nebyla tak ponižující, kdyby měla Irene alespoň malou naději na to, že neprohrála sama. Veškerá empirická evidence ovšem svědčila o opaku.

Mycroft Holmes se projevoval neustále stejně jako Mycroft Holmes. Jakékoli změny v jeho chování, pokud ovšem nebyly pouze Ireniným zbožným přáním, se omezovaly na drobné maličkosti jako poněkud přívětivější tón hlasu nebo méně ironické narážky, omezení poněkud hysterických pokusů se odtahovat, když se mělo uchýlit k nějakému náhodnému doteku či sem tam jakási zdvořilost v podobě otevření dveří, což se všechno projevovalo spíše jako pouhý zvyk na její přítomnost, či, a tím hůř, poznání jeho svébytného vítězství a totální deklasování jí samé z kolonky „hrozba“ do kolonky „nucená přítěž“. K pokusům o flirtování byl netečný jako vždy, osobní rozhovory až na drobné výjimky sabotoval, jakýkoli fyzický kontakt přecházel s chladnou lhostejností. Nikdy neprojevil jedinou emoci, která by mohla naznačovat, že se jí povedlo alespoň trošku dostat pod kůži, zůstával stejně chladný a odtažitý jako vždy byl.

Rozhodně nebyl typem muže, který by Irene preferovala a právě to bylo nejspíš důkazem známého tvrzení, že Osud má občas dost zvrácený smysl pro humor.

Noc předtím hrozně špatně spala. Kdykoli se jí podařilo na chvíli usnout, zdálo se jí, že je zpátky v Naklicích, sedí na Tillově terase úplně sama a z ocelově šedého nebe dopadají na žlutohnědou zem provazy vody, které s sebou přinášejí předzvěst dlouhého období chladných nocí a pochmurných dnů. Nakonec, protože i špatné sny mají svůj scénář, upustila svůj hrnek s kávou a třesk porcelánu ji probudil.

Tak ležela na boku, hlavu podepřenou rukou, dívala se na spícího Mycrofta a přemýšlela, kdy se tohle stalo. Nepřišlo to k ní jako jednoznačné prozření, protože takhle se to ve skutečném životě nikdy nestává. Okamžiky, kdy se podíváte tomu druhému do očí a najednou to _víte_ , či domnění, že můžete jmenovat _moment_ , kdy jste se zamilovali nebo začali zamilovávat, jsou uměle vykonstruované nesmysly filmových režisérů, kteří žijí v přesvědčení, že věci musíte nutně vidět, abyste jim začali věřit. K Irene se ten pocit nepozorovaně proplížil, když se nedívala, proklouzl jí mezi prsty někdy, když nedávala pozor, usadil se v ní a rostl, aniž by si ho nějak vědomě všimla. A když ho s naprostou jistotou identifikovala a logicky se nad tím poznáním vyděsila, bylo už pozdě. Ničeho se nezbavuje hůř než takové tiché, nenápadné a pozvolně narůstající lásky.

Irene nebyla z těch, co by se krmili planou nadějí, co by měli přání za otce myšlenky a tak byla okamžitě rozhodnutá tomu čelit. Ale co naplat, když vás ovládá vaše zamilovaná stránka, zní všechny racionální argumenty asi stejně hloupě jako prezidentské novoroční projevy.

Poněkud se probrala ze snění, když před ní na stolku přistál už třetí talířek s čokoládovými sušenkami a lahodně vonící kouřící šálek. Saturnin se zase taktně vzdálil a Irene se bez výčitek, protože si byla jistá, že Mycroft teď sladké určitě potřebovat nebude, do svého životabudiče pustila.

 

Už se pomalu blížil čas vyrazit a John si upravoval kravatu ve velkém zrcadle v ložnici. Obvykle se Sherlockovi kvůli jeho zrcadlu, ve kterém se člověk mohl pozorovat z několika stran zároveň, posmíval, ale nyní, když se tu před ním naparoval v ručně šitém obleku na míru, začínal chápat jeho užitečnost.

Neměl pražádnou radost ze snobské akce, na druhou stranu cítil příjemné vzrušení, které signalizovalo, že se dnes večer možná něco vzrušujícího stane a pokud ano, bude on u toho. Ostatně se ze všech stran kontroloval mimo jiné i proto, zdali není odněkud vidět, že si s sebou bere svou zbraň.

Naposledy se přejel pohledem, trochu si přihladil napomádované vlasy, jak mu je poradila učesat Molly, shledal, že vypadá přímo fantasticky a vyšel z ložnice. Sherlocka našel, jak, také už vystrojený, znovu prochází složku s případem.  
Vydírání. Pokusy o vraždu. Vysoká hra.

Nebylo to nic moc pro Johna. Disponoval oním typem přímočaré mysli, která měla ráda věci jasné a srozumitelné. Vypátrat vraha, to ano. Zabývat se neznámou mrtvolou, a jestli to nějak nesouvisí s tím, že se vyslanec nějaké nové balkánské řiťky chová až moc přátelsky, ne.

Sherlock také nevypadal případem kdovíjak zaujatý. Vzal ho spíš jen proto, že by se jinak nudil, střílel by po zdech a John by s ním z toho důvodu nemluvil.

„Můžeme jít?“ zeptal se John, když došel do obýváku.

„Jasně,“ řekl Sherlock, a aniž vzhlédl od papírů, začal se zvedat z gauče.

John se otočil, aby vzal kabáty, vzhledem k tomu, že bylo venku tak neobyčejně hnusně, když ho zarazilo, že zvuky Sherlockova pohybu podivně ustrnuly. Zaraženě se otočil a ke svému překvapení se díval na Sherlocka, který ztuhl uprostřed pohybu a zíral na Johna s pootevřenými ústy. John trochu znejistěl.

„Jsi v pohodě?“

Sherlock několikrát otevřel a zavřel ústa, což mu dodávalo přesvědčivého zjevu lehce zmateného okouna, než hlasitě polkl a udělal krok vpřed.

„Sherlocku, co se děje?“ zeptal se John s lehkým úšklebkem, ve kterém přítelovo chování probouzelo poněkud zvláštní pocit neklidu smíšeného s veselím.

Sherlock došel až k němu a postavil se k Johnovi čelem tak blízko, že mu John cítil, jak ho ovívá Sherlockův dech. Pak si Sherlock poněkud rozpačitě odkašlal.

„Ty vypadáš… Jinak,“ řekl.

„To tě tak strašně zaráží tohle?“ zasmál se John, „Uznávám, že v těch kalhotách mám boží zadek, ale…“

Sherlock ho okamžitě umlčel. Vypadalo to, že nakonec budou muset dorazit s určitým zpožděním.

 

Tou samou dobou se připravovali vyjít z domu i novopečení pan a paní Holmesovi. Mycroft zrovna stál v hale a zapínal si kabát, když ze schodů sešla Irene oblečená do splývavých černých šatů antického střihu a vlasy měla vysoko vyčesané. Znovu byla velmi vyzývavě nalíčená a použila svůj starý odstín rudé rtěnky, který na ní Mycroft neviděl od doby, kdy spolu před několika lety mluvili ohledně toho nešťastného hesla na telefon.

Mycroft si uvědomoval, že změna její vizáže v poslední době odrážela jistý životní postoj, ale přesto ho tenhle starý vzhled na okamžik vyvedl z míry. Bylo to, jako když sledujete Fionu ve zlobří podobě a ona se pak najednou změní zpátky na člověka a vy si nejste vlastně tak docela jisti, jestli je to stále ještě ona. Zatřepal hlavou, když si uvědomil, že srovnává Irene Adlerovou s animovanou postavou z filmu, který musel shlédnout v rámci charitativní akce pro nevyléčitelně nemocné děti v místní nemocnici, a nepatrně se lehce posmutněle usmál.

Na rozdíl od Fiony se tahle kvůli životní lásce své role nevzdá.

„Co ty na to?“ zeptala se Irene a otočila se kolem dokola.

„Velmi reprezentativní,“ zhodnotil její vzhled Mycroft.

„Není nad láskyplná slova novomanžela,“ ušklíbla se Irene, „Tak půjdeme, muži?“

„Ještě okamžik,“ řekl Mycroft a zalovil v kapse, „Je to sice drobnost, ale musíme myslet na detaily.“

Vytáhl ruku a v jeho dlani se něco zalesklo. Když dlaň rozevřel, ukázalo se, že se jedná o dva zlaté snubní prsteny, velmi draze a luxusně provedené. Rychle si je prohlédl a slyšel, jak se Irene syčivě nadechla.

„Tady,“ řekl a natáhl k ní ruku s menším kroužkem, „Tenhle je tvůj. Co bychom to byli za manžele bez prstenů?“

Věnoval prozkoumání svého prstenu důkladnou péči, a tak si vůbec nevšiml, jak se Irene zachvěly ruce, když si nasazovala ten svůj.

„Vida, je tam dokonce jméno,“ zamumlal, „Dali si s tím víc práce, než jsem čekal.“

Irene byla zticha. Vyložil si to jako znamení k odchodu, a tak sundal z věšáku její kabát a velmi galantně jí do něj pomohl. Pro jednou byl s dedukcemi úplně vedle.

 

„Jak se jmenuje ten chlap, co se to u něj pořádá?“ zeptal se John, když seděli v taxíku.

„Herbert Gilford. Jeden z ministerstva obrany,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

„A připomeň mi, co je to vlastně za akci?“

„Nemám nejmenší tušení. Mycroft nepovažoval za nutné mě informovat. Spoléhá na to, že tam přijdu, budu hezky vypadat a ve volné chvilce odhalím vraha.“

„A mezinárodní spiknutí.“

„A mezinárodní spiknutí.“

Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak promluvil Sherlock.

„Mycroft říkal, že s sebou vezme Irene. Prý by se mohly hodit její známosti,“ řekl.

„Jak by ne,“ odpověděl John, „Ta má známosti všude.“

„Prý spolu uzavřeli dohodu.“

„Vážně?“

„Vzájemná pomoc. Dneska se bude prezentovat jako paní Holmesová, zjistí, co se dá a on se jí pak galantně zbaví tím, že jí poskytne očištění jména.“

John se díval z okénka. „To je fajn, asi.“

„Ano,“ pokračoval Sherlock, „Takže tvoje obavy byly neoprávněné.“

John něco zabručel. Sherlock se na něj otočil.

„Co to má znamenat?“

„A co?“

„To tvoje ,se uvidí‘“.

„Ale, to mě jen tak něco napadlo.“

Sherlock si ho pořád prohlížel, ale na nic dalšího se neptal. Ostatně, nebyl ani čas, protože je taxík dovezl přímo na místo určení.

 

Irene se své role zhostila výjimečně schopně. Nosila se zavěšená do Mycrofta jako by to byla dělala celý život, házela na všechny strany shovívavé úsměvy a při každém pohybu se jí nějak povedlo blýsknout se svým snubním prstenem.  
Nikoho náhle se objevivší Holmesova manželka nijak neznepokojovala. V podobných kruzích bylo relativně běžné, že se polovičky mocných mužů příliš neprezentovaly a tak často vzájemně ani kolegové, pokud nebyli přímo přáteli, nijak netušili, jak vypadají manželky jejich spolupracovníků či dokonce jsou-li tito vůbec ženatí. Irene v davu zahlédla několik tváří ze starých dob, nicméně všichni do jednoho předstírali, že ji buď nepoznali, nepamatují se nebo ji vůbec nikdy neviděli, což v ní vyvolávalo pobavení. Její moc byla možná pomíjivá, ale vzpomínky na ni vždycky zůstanou velmi, velmi živé.

„Vidíš někde Pivčeviće a tu ženu?“ zeptal se Mycroft, když kroužili sálem a zdravili se s hromadou lidí, co se všichni jmenovali naprosto stejně.

„Zatím ne. Nic se neboj, máme čas. Sherlock tu ostatně taky ještě není,“ odpověděla Irene s pohledem upřeným do davu.

Kupodivu vůbec necítila touhu spatřit Sonju Pivčevićovou, ačkoli jen kvůli ní tu byla. Sice jí získávání důvěrných informací od půvabných žen za normálních okolností přinášelo značné uspokojení, nyní si však jen užívala skutečnost, že je zase mezi lidmi, ve společnosti, na jakou byla zvyklá a ještě po boku naprosto výjimečného muže.

Jak si všimla, Mycroft přitahoval pozornost, především dámské části osazenstva. Věděla moc dobře, že je to jen kvůli ní. Muž může být všelijaký, může mít dokonce ustupující zrzavé vlasy, příliš velký nos a chůzi… Zkrátka _takového toho_ kačera, může být za normálních okolností nezajímavý a nudný, ale jak ho žena někde uvidí s jinou ženou, s neobyčejně půvabnou ženou, která je do něj zcela evidentně zamilovaná, získává takovýto muž najednou významný kus prestiže navíc. V duchu si udělala poznámku, že musí večer Mycroftovi tuhle skutečnost sdělit, protože jinak by si snad mohl začít myslet, že se z něj snad pomalu stává sexuální symbol.

Její pobavení nad touto úvahou okamžitě zničilo poznání, že večer nejspíš bude taky naposled, co spolu budou hovořit. Stáhlo se jí hrdlo a ona se okamžitě začala soustředit, aby v davu lidí zahlédla někoho, kdo by alespoň trošku připomínal manželku herzoslovenského velvyslance.

Mycroft naproti tomu pátral pohledem v davu po svém bratrovi. Nakonec ho přeci jen našel, jak stojí s Johnem vedle prastarého hraběte de Foe, který byl napůl hluchý, skoro slepý a známý mimo své bohatství také pro svou neobyčejně nerudnou povahu.

„Rychle,“ zamumlal a táhl Irene k nim.

„Co se děje?“

„Sherlock je na cestě do ďáblova chřtánu.“

Dorazili k nim zrovna v momentě, kdy se hrabě de Foe pokoušel Sherlockovi vysvětlit, politika je jedna velká špína a že on je tady jen protože tu podávají vynikající nakládané krevetky. Mycroft rychle pozdravil hraběte, vzal svého bratra za paži a odváděl ho pryč, čímž nechal Irene o samotě s Johnem (starý de Foe se zřejmě někam vypravil pro ty krevetky). Irene a John se na sebe trochu uštěpačně usmáli.

„Vypadáš ohromně,“ řekla po chvíli Irene, „Velká změna oproti starým časům, musím říct, že mě to těší.“

„Nápodobně,“ opáčil John, „U tebe žádná změna oproti starým časům a musím říct, že mě to mrzí.“

Sebral procházejícímu číšníkovi z podnosu dvě sklenice se šampaňským a jednu podal Irene. Poděkovala mu úsměvem a vyčkávavě se na něj zahleděla.

„Tak tedy na tvůj slavný plán,“ prohlásil John, „A ještě slavnější návrat. Když to vezmeme kolem a kolem, tak dokonce vyšlo všechno do posledního puntíku, co?“

„Naprosto všechno,“ pozvedla Irene svou sklenici a přiťukla si s jeho, „Všechno dopadlo ještě lépe, než jsem čekala.“

„Ale, opravdu?“ John se na ni vážně podíval.

Zamračila se. „Samozřejmě.“

„Já jen, jestli třeba se neobjevily-‚‘‘

„Ne, nic se neobjevilo,“ přerušila ho rychle, „Byl bys jistě rád, kdybys viděl, jak mi něco nevyjde, ale pamatuješ? Já neprohrávám.“

John se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Takže, na koho tady číháme, konkrétně?“

„Nevím jak ty, ale já hledám Sonju, která by měla být doprovod toho velvyslance.“

„Jeho žena?“

„Ano. Kolem pětatřiceti, dlouhé zrzavé vlasy, uměle vylepšená, kde se to jen dalo.“

„Stará kamarádka?“

„Ani v nejmenším. Ta ženská je protivná jak tisíc čertů.“

„Co z ní máš dostat?“

„Odpovědi. Co jiného?“

John se zamračil. „Jasně. Politika.“

„Pro vojáka, jako jsi ty, to musí být neobyčejně nudná záležitost.“

„Snad tu dojde k pokusu o vraždu. Mají poslední šanci, Pivčević zítra odlítá zpátky na Balkán.“

„Jak to s tím vůbec bylo?“ zajímala se Irene, „Ty pokusy. Jak to probíhalo?“

John se nadechoval k odpovědi, když kolem proplula nějaká žena. Irene ji neviděla, protože k ní stála zády, ale John ji naprosto přesně identifikoval jako objekt zájmu jejich předchozího rozhovoru. Irene si všimla změny výrazu jeho obličeje a tázavě se na něj zadívala.

„Přítelkyně. Za tebou,“ procedil John nenápadně. Irene ihned pochopila a s profesionálním úsměvem se otočila.

„Drahoušku! To je výborné tě tu…“

Zarazila se. Žena vypadala nade všechny pochybnosti přesně tak, jak by měla Sonja vypadat. Rudé vlasy upravené tak, jako je na ní dříve vídala, obrovská ňadra nacpaná do těsných obepínajících šatů, přifouknuté rty, výrazný make-up. Zbytečně výrazný make-up. Irene se na ní dívala a ta podoba ji zarážela, ale bylo nade všechny pochybnosti jasné, že něco není v pořádku.

„Ano?“ zeptala se velvyslancova manželka se silným jihoslovanským přízvukem, „Děje se něco?“

Irene si ji přestala přeměřovat pohledem a znovu nasadila svůj dokonalý úsměv. „Ach, promiňte, moc mě to mrzí. S někým jsem si vás spletla.“

Žena kývla, odporoučela se a Irene se s vytřeštěnýma očima otočila zpátky na Johna. Ten se tvářil zmateně.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se polohlasně.

„Kde je Mycroft?“ rozhlížela se Irene kolem dokola, „Musím najít Mycrofta!“

„Irene, tak co se děje?“ John ji chytil za paži.

„To není ona,“ zasyčela Irene, „Tohle není Sonja Pivčevićová!“

„Počkej, to přece nedává smysl.“

„Co tady dává smysl? Pojď, musíme… Kde je ten chlap, když ho člověk potřebuje?“

Prodírali se davem hostů a působili dost zmateným dojmem, když do všech naráželi a neustále si kroutili krky do všech stran. Nakonec Irene přeci jen objevila Mycrofta a Sherlocka, jak se baví ještě s nějakým menším mužem s neobyčejně výrazným knírem v rohu sálu. Zamířili k nim.

Výraz na jejich tvářích byl zřejmě všeříkající. Irene krátce pokývala na muže s knírem, který jí byl z nějakého důvodu matně povědomý, a rychle položila Mycrofovi ruku na předloktí.

„Musím ti něco říct,“ zamumlala a táhla ho pryč.

„ _Les Femmes_ ,“ zaslechla, jak říká ten malý mužík, „Jsou podivuhodné, že, _mon ami_? Musím říct, že ženy, které jsem znal…“

Irene vedla Mycrofta přes sál, ignorujíce všechno okolo, takže když konečně našli kousek volného prostoru a zastavili se, velmi ji překvapilo, když jí položil jednu ruku kolem pasu a druhou vzal do své.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptala se ho naléhavě.

„Myslel jsem, že jdeme…“ pohodil hlavou do strany a Irene si až teď všimla, že jsou přímo uprostřed tančících párů.

„Ach,“ hlesla a položila mu volnou ruku na rameno, „Tak dobrá.“

Za jiných okolností by v takové situaci ztratila pointu a kompletně by zapomněla, o čem chtěla mluvit. Mycroft ji přitáhl blíž k sobě a začal se pomalu pohupovat do rytmu pomalé hudby, kterýžto fakt i v současné situaci způsobil, že se jí zhoupl žaludek a srdce začalo v její hrudi dělat přemety. Věděla, že Mycroft musí cítit, jak se jí zrychlil tep, a jen doufala, že to přičte rozrušení z jiného důvodu.

„Tak,“ zašeptal jí u ucha, „Co se děje?“

Irene se trochu vzpamatovala. „Není to ona.“

„Sonja?“

„Ano. Viděla jsem tu ženskou dost zblízka na to, abych ti mohla říct, že tohle není ta Sonja, se kterou jsem byla v Herzoslovensku.“

„Vypadá poměrně přesně jako ona.“

„Jistě. Sonja Pivčevićová se totiž skládá především z paruk a plastických operací. A tahle ženská, ať je to kdo chce, si dala sakra záležet na tom, aby vypadala přesně jako ona.“

„Tohle zní jako zápletka z minulého století.“

„Ten chlapík s knírem taky vypadá jako z minulého století a stojí tady!“

Mycroft se rychle rozhlédl po přítomných. „Dobře, teď jsou támhle. Taky tančí. Musíme si tedy pár věcí ověřit.“

„Co se to tady chystá, Mycrofte? Pochybuji, že by Pivčević nepoznal svou ženu.“

Najednou ji něco napadlo.

„Jak to bylo s těmi atentáty?“ zeptala se naléhavě.

Mycroft se jí zamyšleně podíval do obličeje. „Co myslíš?“

„Pořadí.“

Na chvíli se odmlčel. Pak začal vyjmenovávat. „Napřed přepadení jich obou při cestě z restaurace, pak střelba, to bylo ještě předtím, než dorazili do Londýna. Pak přeříznuté brzdy, několik výhružek a nevolnost způsobená otravou. Měl štěstí, že ho to nezabilo.“  
„Takže jinými slovy, prokazatelně jsou do toho zapletení jiní lidé jen v prvních dvou případech.“

„Chceš tím říct něco konkrétního?“

V tu chvíli se herzoslovenský pár dostal do jejich těsné blízkosti. Tančili velmi zkušeně a právě teď provedla Sonja otočku, kterou zakončila velmi ladným a láskyplným pohlazením hrudníku svého manžela dlaní. Irene prudce zatřepala hlavou.

„Když je přepadli, museli do nemocnice?“

„Jen ona… Irene, ty snad navrhuješ…“

„Nepřerušuj mě. Pak střelba, byli spolu?“

„Ne.“

„A zbytek se odehrál po příjezdu do Londýna. Případy útoků, kterým vždycky unikli, ale nikdy u toho nebyl fyzicky přítomný žádný útočník. Výhružky.“

„Vážně se mi tady snažíš říct, že…“

„Na génia jsi dost natvrdlý, Mycrofte, ano!“

„Nemáme pro to žádný důkaz.“

„Jen mrtvolu Herzoslováka, kterému někdo upiloval prsty a vymlátil zuby. Dokonce jsem ti o tom případu četla v novinách. A víš, kdo bude bodat seshora dolů a ne obráceně? Někdo, kdo je fyzicky o dost slabší než zamýšlená oběť.“

„Takže třeba žena?“

„Žena jako tahle určitě ano.“

„Měl bych s tím jít za Sherlockem.“

„Přijde na to sám. Hned, jak mu John oznámí, že jsem poznala tu dvojnici.“

Nepochybně měla pravdu. Když se rozhlédla, aby v davu našla detektiva, nebyl nikde k nalezení. Otočila se znovu čelem k Mycroftovi, který se soustředěně mračil.

„Chápeš, o co tady jde?“

Mycroft se jí zadíval do obličeje. „Vyměnili velvyslance. S falešnými doklady to jde snadno, tady ho nikdo nezná, nikdo jeho a jeho ženu nikdy neviděl. Fotky v podstatě neexistují, protože ještě před třemi měsíci to byli řadoví gangsteři na jihu Srbska, o kterých nikdo nikdy neslyšel.“

„A vyměnili ho, protože?“

Mycroft se odmlčel. „Protože skutečný velvyslanec by byl loajální Miloševićově vládě. Tihle musí být z jedné z protirežimních frakcí.“

Irene kývla. „Osobně tipuji Gavrilijase.“

„To je nějaký místní lídr?“

„Měla jsem dojem, že tam máš agenty.“

„Nemám jich tolik, aby se dali nastrkat do všech balkánských děr. Kdo je Gavrilijas?“

„Oni jsou Gavrilijas. Nebo Principija. Záleží, jestli je bereš na jihu nebo na severu země.“

„A co jsou sakra zač?“

„Militaristé. Modrá ruka. Expanze nebo smrt.“

„Takže chtějí rozšiřovat Herzoslovensko?“

„Ideálně na zbytek bývalé Jugoslávie. K tomu ale potřebují výbavu. A proto jsou tady.“

Mycroft ztuhnul. „Gilford je ministr obrany. Kopie všech plánů bude mít tady.“

Oba se jako na povel začali rozhlížet kolem dokola. Dle všech očekávání nebyli vyslanec a jeho žena nikde v dohledu.

Irene se zhluboka nadechla. „Jdeme najít Sherlocka.“

„Já jdu, ty zůstaň tady,“ řekl Mycroft pevně.

„Jo, ani mě nenapadne,“ opáčila Irene.

 

Sherlock ani John nebyli nikde k nalezení. Vypadalo to, že Ireniny předpovědi ohledně detektivova pochopení celé situace byly naprosto přesné.

„Máš tu lidi?“ zeptala se Irene.

„Někde ano.“

„Jak někde? To s nimi sakra nejsi ve spojení?“

„Kdo mohl tušit, že s nějakým takovýmhle Balkáncem pitomým budou takové potíže!“

„Ty, Mycrofte, nejsi snad náhodou génius a celá vláda v jednom?“

Mycroft trhl hlavou. „Zřejmě poslední dobou nějak nejsem ve formě.“

Irene se zarazila. Prostor k přemýšlení jí ovšem dán nebyl, když Mycroft spěšně vyrazil ven ze sálu.

Klusala za ním, jeho dlouhým krokům na svých vysokých podpatcích skoro nestačila. Ubírali se napřed dlouhou chodbou, pak prudce vybíhali schody nahoru do vyšších pater domu.

„Proč sakra,“ zasípala Irene, když se zastavili, „Se vždycky běhá po schodech nahoru?“

„Pšt!“ umlčel ji Mycroft.

Ze dveří vedle nich se ozývaly tiché, rytmické zvuky.

„Kde je Sherlock?“ šeptala Irene.

„Doufám, že na cestě,“ odpověděl Mycroft.

Jako na povel zvuky rázně utichly ve prospěch výkřiku v nesrozumitelném jazyce, který okamžitě přešel v hluk, jaký můžou vydávat jen lidé, kteří se pustili do boje pěstmi. Mycroft s Irene bez přemýšlení vyrazili vpřed a vpadli do místnosti.  
Naskytl se jim pohled na přepychově zařízenou pracovnu, v jejíž jedné stěně byl odklopený obraz ukrývající sejf. Soudě dle jeho stavu byl falešný velvyslanec zrovna uprostřed procesu otevírání, když spojovacími dveřmi z jiné místnosti vpadl dovnitř onen útočník, který se s ním teď zuřivě pral uprostřed místnosti.

Irene bleskově zhodnotila situaci. V převaze tři na jednoho by měli vítězství v podstatě jisté, a ona se už chystala zúročit roky nabyté praxí v mlácení lidí jezdeckým bičíkem, když se odněkud vymrštila nepravá Sonja a praštila Mycrofta silně do hlavy jakousi těžkou dřevěnou skříňkou. Ten se okamžitě skácel na zem, což způsobilo, že Adlerová zaváhala a žena se s plnou vervou vrhla na ni.

Následující minuty si Irene už nikdy nedokázala přesně vybavit, a moment, kdy se naprosto probrala, by se dal popsat následovně: seděla obkročmo na bezvládném těle své protivnice, kterou omráčila ranou do hlavy tou samou těžkou skříňkou, kterou ona předtím knokautovala Mycrofta. Zvuky souboje utichly. Chvilku trvalo, než si uvědomila, že nastalé ticho nevěstí nic dobrého.

Herzoslovákovi se nějak podařilo ukořistit Johnovi zbraň a teď stál uprostřed místnosti a střídavě mířil na něj a na Mycrofta, který se probral z omráčení a ztuhl v půli pokusu zvednout se z podlahy. Irene viděla, jak mu z rány nad pravým uchem prýští krev a zmocnila se jí naprosto šílená hrůza, zejména když viděla výraz v obličeji člověka, který držel Johnovu odjištěnou zbraň, výraz, jaký viděla tolikrát předtím a který vždy znamenal jediné. Znamenal, že pro jeho nositele jsou cizí životy asi tak důležité, jako mouchy na předním skle pro londýnského taxikáře.

Věděla, že nemůže nic dělat. Byla příliš daleko. Muž namířil zbraní přímo na Mycrofta, což způsobilo, že se jí vydral z hrdla zděšený výkřik. V tu samou chvíli John prudce vyrazil kupředu a pak se událo několik věcí najednou.  
Muž koutkem oka zahlédl Johnův pohyb a bleskově se otočil, takže mu na okamžik mířil zbraní přímo doprostřed obličeje. Pak zazněla rána a ozval se výkřik. John sebou prudce trhnul a padal k zemi, v ten samý moment se sesunul k zemi i jeho protivník. Ve spojovacích dveřích se objevil Sherlock s roztrženým rtem, prudce oddechoval a spouštěl dolů ruku, kterou právě zastřelil falešného herzoslovenského velvyslance.

Irene prolétlo hlavou tisíc myšlenek a rychle se pohnula. V té samé chvíli se dosud klečící Mycroft otočil a ji zaplavil pocit nesmírné náklonnosti, když zjistila, že se mu z obličeje vytrácí hrůza, která před okamžikem paralyzovala i ji. Došlo jí, že Mycroft celou dobu neviděl, co se děje za ním a stejně dobře tu mohla ležet na zemi v bezvědomí ona.

Nepotřebovala se pro tento moment nijak ujišťovat v tom, že Mycroftova úleva se zakládá na tom faktu, že ji vidí živou a zdravou, nikoli na onom, že ta druhá žena na zemi už nepředstavuje hrozbu. V určitých situacích některé věci prostě víte.  
Mezitím se před nimi Sherlock bleskově vrhl na zem k Johnovi, kterému se ruce rychle barvily krví. Klekl si k němu a pokusil se mu je odtáhnout, aby viděl rozsah rány. Když se mu to povedlo, prudce sykl.

„Teda tohle musí bolet jako prase,“ řekl.

„To mi teda do hajzlu povídej,“ vyštěkl John, „Ten sráč mi ustřelil ucho!“

Sherlock rychle vytáhl z kapsy kapesník a přitiskl jej Johnovi na krvácející ránu. „Neustřelil,“ řekl, „Ale bylo to namále. Nemáš náhodou dávno vědět, že máš jít rychle k zemi, když mě vidíš v odraze skříně, jak na toho parchanta mířím? Můžu jenom doufat, že jsem tě nezmrzačil já.“

„To teda zasraně kurva radši doufej,“ vydechl John, znovu zkřivil obličej bolestí a nechal se Sherlockem položit na podlahu na záda.

 

„Takže abych to shrnul,“ říkal právě John, zatímco mu právě zastavili krvácení a zašili ho na několik stehů, „Oni je vyměnili oba?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Sonju Pivčevićovou unesli z nemocnice, nebo na cestě z ní, když byla na ošetření kvůli zranění z toho přepadení. Pak se pokusili zastřelit Pivčeviće, ale nepovedlo se jim to. Proto se Matea, to je ta, co se vydávala za Sonju, začala vydávat za Sonju a zabila ho v okamžiku, kdy se za ní, to ještě nic netušil, vydal na schůzku do města. S pomocí toho chlápka ho pak zbavili možnosti identifikace a spolu se zarezervovali v hotelu jako pan a paní Pivčevićovi.“

„A celou dobu šlo o…“

„Plány základen NATO,“ rozhodil Sherlock rukama, „U jejich území jsou základny s britskou posádkou. Chtěli tam nastěhovat jaderné zbraně, ideálně do Kosova. Gavrilijasové zastávají přesvědčení, že by jim měl patřit celý Balkán nebo i víc. Zřejmě chystali převrat a pak pěkně agresivní vnější politiku. Tenhle sráč se nedokázal dostat k plánům jinak, než hrát na všechny divadýlko, podepisovat dohody a tak, aby ho pozvali sem na tuhle akci. Až tady byl trezor, se kterým si dokázal poradit.“

„Tohle je ta nejdebilnější zápletka, s jakou kdy kdo přišel,“ řekl John.

„Lepší nemáme,“ pokrčil Sherlock rameny.

Oba se zhluboka nadechli.

„Na druhou stranu, zažil jsem už i nudnější večery,“ řekl John, „Aspoň jsme se zas jednou s někým pořádně porvali.“

„Vyřídil jsem vedle tři, zatímco ty jsi tam blbnul s jedním,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock, „Vedu.“

„Uvidíme příště.“

Sherlock si prohrábl rukou vlasy. „Občas si říkám, že náš způsob života není z nejideálnějších.“

John zavrtěl hlavou, což způsobilo, že se poněkud bolestně zašklebil. „Abys nekecal.“

Sherlock zvedl Johna na nohy, přitáhl ho k sobě a podíval se mu vážně do očí.

„Uvědomuješ si, že dva centimetry vedle a mohlo být po tobě? Místo domů jsme se teď mohli chystat do márnice.“

„To je naše riziko. Takhle my prostě žijem.“

„Myslíš, že je to dobře?“

„Já jsem pořádně rozbitej bývalej voják a ty magor, co miluje detektivky tak moc, že nevydrží dělat cokoli jinýho kromě řešení vražd. Kdo jinej by takhle měl žít než my?“

Sherlock místo odpovědi Johna pevně objal. Zabořil mu obličej do vlasů a dlouho tam jen tak stáli a mlčeli.

 

Irene postávala o kus dál a dívala se na ně. Byl to pěkný pohled.

Navzdory svému současnému zjevu nebyla žádná padavka. Všichni kolem ní procházeli po špičkách, neboť měli za to, že musí být v hrozném šoku, když viděla přepadení svého muže a návdavkem ještě vraždu střelnou zbraní. Irene ale odmítla všechny uklidňující léky i obětavou starost paní Gilfordové a jen čekala, až záchranáři ošetří Mycroftova zranění.

Jako zázrakem neměl ani otřes mozku.

Domů jeli v naprostém mlčení. Ticho, které mezi nimi prostupovalo, nebylo jen nepřítomnost zvuku. Bylo oním dusivým, tíživým tichem, hustým jako mlha a právě tak chladným, tlačilo jim na ušní bubínky a šířilo se čím dál víc. Když taxi konečně zastavilo před domem, nabralo už rozměry menší galaxie.

V předsíni si Mycroft odkašlal.

„Tedy,“ začal, „Nakonec to bylo trochu akčnější, než jsem původně předpokládal.“

Irene pokrčila rameny.

„Jsi v pořádku? Byl to nehezký incident.“

„Jsem zvyklá,“ řekla tiše.

A zase v naprostém mlčení vystoupali po schodech vzhůru. Saturnin se neobjevil. Bylo sice jeho zvyklostí vědět o všem, takže se už nepochybně doslechl o celé příhodě s falešným velvyslancem, ale jakožto muž znalý světa poznal tu chiméru mlčenlivosti, která se rozpíná vždy, když se nevyřčená slova snaží dostat ven přes veškeré úsilí zúčastněných, a když ta slova bitvu prohrávají. Věděl dobře, že v takové situaci by narušovat to ticho znamenalo vyrazit na podobný podnik, jako bylo Napoleonovo tažení do Ruska.  
Když se octli nahoře v ložnici, Mycroft znovu promluvil.

„Víš, že se do toho sejfu pokoušel dostat zbytečně?“

„Ale?“

„Ty plány tam vůbec nebyly.“

„A kde tedy byly?“

Opatrně si sáhl zezadu na hlavu. „Málem mi prorazily díru do lebky. Dal ten flash disk mezi šperky do šperkovnice své ženy. Něco tušil.“

„Takže tě málem přizabily tvoje vlastní zbraně.“

„Velmi příhodné, nemyslíš?“

Irene mlčela. Začala na ni pomalu doléhat tíha skutečnosti a vize zítřka jí tlačila na oční víčka způsobem, který v ní vyvolával pocit, že jí celá hlava nejspíš v blízké době imploduje.

„Měl by sis lehnout. Byl to náročný večer.“

Mycroft poslechl. Převlékl se, zhasl lampy a oba si naposledy v tomhle životě lehli vedle sebe. Irene chvíli ležela, suché oči třeštila do tmy a pak, když už se to nedalo vydržet, si opatrně posunula polštář směrem k Mycroftovi. Ten ležel na boku tváří od ní, takže se jen přisunula blíž, ovinula mu ruce kolem hrudníku a zabořila obličej do zad.

Po nějaké době nejspíš musela usnout, protože když otevřela oči, bylo už ráno a ona ležela v posteli sama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poslední díl. Je mi vážně líto té prodlevy, která musela nastat, ale na světě bohužel existují díla analytických filosofů a já se jimi musela v několika posledních dnech na bázi silné nedobrovolnosti zabývat, přičemž mi nezbýval ani čas, ani chuť něco dělat. 
> 
> Pokud jste dočetli až sem, věřím, že vás tenhle paskvil neznechutil a snad vás neodstaví ani jeho konec. Doufám, že ne. Čtenáři mých pokusů jsou neobyčejní lidé.
> 
> Tak tedy Sakra ženská, naposled.

Nad Londýn se vyhouplo ranní slunce a rychle rozpouštělo mlhu, která se líně převalovala v ulicích od včerejšího večera. Lehce pofukoval svěží větřík a nebe bylo bez mráčku, všechno slibovalo krásný den, kdy bude radost být na světě.

Irene se podívala z okna na probouzející se město koupající se v tom stříbřitém oparu se zlatými záblesky a oznámila mu, že ho nenávidí.

Naskládala právě všechny své věci do kufru a teď zaklapla jeho víko s pocitem, který byl možná nějak nejasně definovatelný jako něco, co kdyby čirou náhodou nebylo ono pověstné dno, mělo by toto dno nepochybně na dohled.

Včerejší události napomohly vyvrcholení celému tomu zmatenému víru pocitů, který se v ní svíjel posledních několik týdnů a rozhodně to nebyl příjemný stav. Pokud včera večer měla všechno ještě tak nějak pod kontrolou, dnes už se o tom rozhodně mluvit nedalo.

Mycroft byl pryč a ona byla pro jednou ráda, protože dívat se na jeho obličej by dnes rozhodně nezvládla.

Jakoby se jí všechny vnitřnosti naplnily olovem, jakoby se jí rozléval po těle oblak něčeho těžkého a dusivého, tlačilo jí to na ramena a omotávalo se kolem páteře a svíralo se jí z toho hrdlo. Ze všeho nejvíc ji brala chuť zalézt pod deku a zůstat tam, ukrytá před vším a před všemi, minimálně do příštího století. Měla nejasný dojem, že podobné pocity zakouší lidé obvykle po rozchodu a napadlo ji, že je nejspíš prvním člověkem, který se zvládl rozejít, aniž by předtím byl navázal milostný vztah.

Znovu se podívala na stolek u postele. Ležela tam úhledně srovnaná hromádka úředních dokumentů, které by jí, kdyby se do nich byla podívala, oznámily, že veškeré její minulé prohřešky jsou milostivě zapomenuty, děkujeme za spolupráci. Nebyl u nich žádný vzkaz, nic. Mycroft zkrátka ráno vstal jako by nic, položil ty papíry na její – teď už tedy ne její – noční stolek, načež se odporoučel do práce. Za předpokladu, že by to nebyl Mycroft, ale kdokoli jiný a že by všechno bylo jinak, než bylo, by možná existovala naděje, že doufá, že ji zde po příchodu z práce znovu najde, ovšem vzhledem k faktu, že to byl právě Mycroft a nikdo jiný a věci byly tak, jak byly, to mohlo znamenat pouze a jedině jeho dárek na rozloučenou, ke kterému nebyl schopný připojit ani pitomé „měj se hezky“.

Nemohla si být ohledně jeho motivace samozřejmě stoprocentně jistá, zejména vzhledem k tomu, že minulou noc usnuli pevně natisknutí jeden na druhého, ale ze všech dostupných úhlů pohledu to vypadalo, že dostala opět a tentokrát s naprosto definitivní platností košem.

Prudce zatřepala hlavou. Tohle musí přestat. A začne to přestávat tak, že už nikdy nepomyslí na fakt, že se navzdory všemu, co si sama o sobě kdy myslela, beznadějně zamilovala do nejnepřístupnějšího člověka na světě, a aby byl její zmar komplexnější, ještě za situace, kdy se, použito vhodného _terminus technicus_ , chytila do vlastní pasti.

Jsou zkrátka věci, které si člověk může tak maximálně napsat černou křídou do komína. Nedovedete si ani představit, jak mu v tu chvíli ústřední topení zkomplikuje život.

Naposledy hodila okem po hromádce dokumentů, načež si stáhla z prstu včera obdržený falešný snubní prsten a pečlivě ho položila přímo doprostřed na nejsvrchnější z nich. Pak je nechala ležet a otočila se k odchodu. Tam, kam se chystá, by jí stejně k ničemu nebyly.

Popadla kufr a jala se jej dostat dolů do haly.

 

Když taxi zastavilo u chodníku přede dveřmi 221 B, dala taxikáři malé dýško, aby na ni pár minut počkal a rychle vyrazila ke dveřím. S hlasitým klapáním lodiček po schodech vyběhla do prvního patra a vpadla do bytu jako velká voda. John, který seděl u stolu v obýváku a ťukal něco do notebooku, k ní zvedl oči. Měl pořád zavázanou půlku hlavy kvůli té střelné ráně a vypadal silně neodpočatě, ale jinak docela spokojeně. Rozhodně spokojeněji, než by mu byla Irene schopna ve své mizerné náladě odpustit.

„Ránko,“ nadzvedl John obočí, „Co ty tady před polednem?“

„Sherlock není doma?“ zeptala se místo odpovědi.

„Je v Yardu,“ odpověděl John, „Můžeš tu na něj počkat, jestli chceš. Postavím na kafe.“

Irene mávla rukou.

„Ne, to nevadí, já jen… Nebudu čekat.“

John pokrčil rameny. „Fajn, jak chceš. Tak se stav třeba večer.“

Mluvil lehce a nezaujatě, na první pohled obrátil svou pozornost zpátky k počítači, ale Irene si moc dobře všimla postranního tónu v jeho řeči a kradmého pohledu, který na ni předtím vrhl. Za normálních okolností by byla v duchu zaplakala nad svou žalostnou průhledností, ale teď jí to bylo vážně srdečně jedno. Byla nešťastná a dost zoufalá a John se mohl jít klidně bodnout i se svým „jestlipak ono zase jednou nedošlo na moje slova“ pohledem.

Irene zalomila rukama, odpochodovala k jeho křeslu a svalila se do něj. „Fajn.“

„Co fajn?“

„Prostě fajn.“

„Oba nějak moc říkáme fajn.“

„Protože je to fajn, ne? Měl jsi pravdu, takže… fajn.“

John se k ní otočil. „Měl jsem pravdu?“

„Evidentně to musíš slyšet. Ano, Watsone, tvoje předpovědi se splnily. Nevyšlo mi to. Nechce mě.“

„Jak se tohle mohlo stát?“

Irene si dramaticky povzdechla. „Zkoušela jsem ho přitáhnout magnetem lásky, ale bohužel je to dřevo.“

„A to jenom kvůli tomu jsi tak mimo?“

Ledově se na něj podívala. „Ty jsi odborník na to, být odmítaný. Řekni to.“

John nadzvedl obočí. „Že by ti dali ochutnat tvou vlastní medicínu?“

„Vždycky to tak bolí?“

„Zlomený srdce nebo ego? To je vlastně fuk. Žádný strachy. Než se vdáš, tak se to zahojí.“

„Užíváš si to.“

„Popravdě trochu.“

Irene frustrovaně zaťala ruku v pěst a praštila s ní do opěrky křesla. „Fakt moc příjemný.“

„Musí bejt,“ souhlasil John, „Si takhle pěkně vyzkoušet, co to může lidi stát. Jednou se taky dostat na druhou stranu barikády. Patří ti to.“

Irene mlčela. John pokračoval.

„Je to vážně k posrání, vás sledovat. Tebe a Sherlocka. Jste si sebou tak zasraně jistý, tak zkurveně zasraně jistý, jste přece geniální a nedotknutelný. A pak se vám stane něco děsně _normálního_ , co by člověk čekal, kdyby nebyl kompletní magor, a vám se z toho najednou bortí svět a sedíte tu, jak kdyby vám uletěly včely a boží umučení, jéžiši, jak se tohle mohlo stát, vždyť jsem přece _Irene Adlerová_ , žena všech žen, politujte mě, že se pro změnu jednou plazim ve sračkách já!“

Irene lehce nadzvedla obočí.

„Co sakra čekáš, že ti řeknu?“ zeptal se John.

„Přesně něco ve smyslu ,Já jsem to povídal‘.“

John si odfrkl.

„Sakra ženská,“ zamumlal, „Jsou s tebou jen potíže.“

Irene se v křesle narovnala. „No, potíže končí. Přišla jsem se rozloučit.“

John se zatvářil poněkud překvapeně. „Někam jedeš?“

Irene přikývla. „Nemůžu tu zůstat. Pojedu zase zpátky domů. Mám tam… Něco jako rodinu.“

„No to je vážně výborný,“ řekl John nevěřícně, „Takže ona si tady přijede, všechno obrátí vzhůru nohama a pak si jede domu, je to vážně paráda, nechávat za sebou spálenou zemi a starosti druhejm, co? Vrátíš se hezky do zapomnění a my se tady budem jenom dohadovat, na kom v příštích třiceti letech spácháš genocidu.“

„O čem to sakra mluvíš,“ zavrtěla teď pro změnu hlavou Irene, „V těch sračkách, jak říkáš, se plazím já, pamatuješ?“

John zakoulel očima. „Měl jsem dojem, že já tu mám být ten podprůměrnej.“

„Co se mi to tady snažíš naznačit?“

„Že bys možná jednou pro změnu měla ukázat, že máš koule na to dát věci do pořádku.“

Irene prudce vydechla. „Já je dávám do pořádku. Jedu pryč.“

„Tohle možná funguje, když blbneš s intrikama, ale ne v takovýmhle případě.“

„Vážně,“ nadzvedla Irene obočí, „A jaký je tohle případ?“

John si zkusil prohrábnout vlasy a cukl sebou, když mu bylo ostrou bolestí připomenuto, že ho včera málem zastřelili.

„Vážně máš ponětí o mezilidskejch vztazích jak třináctiletý ucho. Ale máš kliku, Adlerová, protože jsem tak trochu zvyklej jednat s podobným případem. Když máš něco, co bys měla říct, tak to kurva řekni! Paka jako ty a Sherlock si pořád myslíte, že víte všechno nejlíp. Když všechno nejde podle plánu, tak to prostě zrušíte! Věci jsou sakra vždycky mnohem složitější a nedaj se naplánovat. Musíte spolu sakra mluvit!“

„A komu tím co pomůžu, no? Myslíš, že chci vypadat ještě ubožeji, než vypadám?“

„Mohla bys jednou sakra zapomenout na celou tu svojí zatracenou hrdost a popřemejšlet nad tím, že někdy můžeš vyhrát víc tim, že prohraješ?“

Irene mlčela. „Musím už jít,“ řekla po chvíli, „Čeká na mě taxík.“

„Řekni mu, jak jsi na tom. Řekni mu to. Hele…“

Irene se na něj podívala.

„Včera mi proletěla kulka tři čísla od obličeje. Žijeme v pěkně zkurveným světě. Zejtra se může stát cokoli. Nemusíš tu šanci mít napořád.“

„Tohle není to, co on chce.“

„A co chceš ty?“

Irene se tiše zvedla, přešla přes pokoj a vyšla ze dveří. Než za sebou zavřela, na okamžik se otočila a řekla: „Pro jednou na tom nebude záležet.“

 

Jestli Mycroft ve své genialitě udělal tu chybu a myslel si, že po Irenině odchodu se věci vrátí do starých kolejí, byl na hodně velkém omylu. Ať už čekal cokoli, návrat do nepříjemně tichého domu ho rozladil natolik, že hned po malé večeři odešel rychle do klubu, jen aby se nemusel dívat na prázdné křeslo naproti sobě. A pozdě v noci, kdy už bylo pro podle jeho mínění společensky nepřípustné vyskytovat se mimo ložnici, strávil poněkud útrpnou čtvrthodinku zíráním na hromádku papírů s prstenem položeným uprostřed, kterýžto pohled ho z nějakého naprosto nemístného důvodu rozesmutnil natolik, že ani nebyl schopen se k dotyčné hromádce přiblížit a odstranit ji.

Nic to ovšem nebylo proti záchvatu osamělosti, který mu připravila syrová realita, když se v polospánku posadil, aby zjistil, jestli náhodou nějak nezaspal gong. Okamžik prozření, kdy si uvědomil, že gong už zaznívat nebude, byl příjemný asi jako pohlazení týden mrtvou rybou.

Jsou na světě věci, které vás můžou k smrti otravovat, dokud se jimi musíte chtě nechtě zabývat, a můžete během toho dokonce toužebně myslet na dobu, kdy konečně zmizí, ale když se potom tak stane, zjistíte, že jste se s nimi sžili natolik, že vám teď chybí a připadáte si bez nich ztracení. A, jak si Mycroft nyní uvědomoval, samozvaná manželka k takovým věcem rozhodně patří.

Ten pocit osamělosti a neurčitého stesku nepolevoval a začalo to být vážné ve chvíli, kdy Saturninovi odmítl pařížský dortík a horkou čokoládu a začal vážně mluvit o tom, že si možná pořídí kočku.

A protože zoufalá situace si žádá zoufalé řešení, vyslal John po Saturninově telefonátu Sherlocka, aby si s Mycroftem promluvil. Sherlock protestoval, že o těchhle věcech vůbec nic neví, ale John byl z nějakého důvodu silně neústupný. A tak se stalo, že Sherlock, značně nejistě, vstoupil do bratrova salonu zrovna v momentě, kdy se ten rozvaloval v křesle a zíral do vyhaslého krbu s výrazem, jaký čekáte od účastníka podpůrného sezení apatických melancholiků pod sedativy.

„Špatný den?“ zeptal se Sherlock místo pozdravu, zatímco se posadil naproti bratrovi.

Mycroft neodpověděl.

„Špatný týden?“ zkusil to Sherlock znovu.

Mycroft k němu zvedl oči. „Co si přeješ?“

Sherlock byl najednou celý jedna velmi špatně předstíraná nevinnost. Pokrčil rameny.

„Copak se tě nemůžu přijít zeptat, jak se máš?“

„Proč bys to dělal?“

„Z bratrské lásky.“

„Z bratrské lásky se ti spouští krev z nosu. Přejděme k věci. Proč si John Watson myslí, že bys se mnou měl mluvit?“

„Není to evidentní?“

Mycroft po něm podrážděně hodil okem. „Nemyslím si, že by to byla nějakým způsobem tvoje starost.“

„Věř nebo ne, Mycrofte, většina lidí si myslí, že když se utápíš v depresi, měl by tě někdo utěšit. Snažil jsem se je přesvědčit o opaku, ale oni o tebe mají z nějakého důvodu starost.“

„Já jsem naprosto v pořádku.“

„Včera sis nechal dělat testy na kočičí alergii. I já poznám, že je to volání o pomoc.“

Mycroft se navrčeně narovnal v křesle. „Tak mě tedy rychle utěš a zase vypadni.“

„Kdy jsme si vyměnili role?“

„Těžko říct.“

Sherlock si povzdechl. Vzhledem k tomu, že obvykle to byl on, kdo na bratra vrčel a odmítal jeho vměšování, pociťoval nad svou současnou situací silnou nelibost a přísahal si, že za to, že ho donutil vést tenhle rozhovor, John jednou draze zaplatí.

„Chci se ti omluvit,“ řekl po chvíli.

„Za co konkrétně?“ zeptal se Mycroft.

„Mám toho na seznamu víc?“

„V podstatě celou svou existenci.“

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Chci se omluvit, že jsem jí tenkrát neřekl, ať si trhne nohou.“

Mycroft pokrčil rameny. „Našla by si jiný způsob, to dobře víš.“

„Nejspíš. Ale takhle za tvoji nešťastnou lásku můžu i já a tak ti chci říct, že mě to mrzí.“

Mycroft se na svého bratra příkře podíval. Seděl jak na trní, konečky prstů spojené a pohled upíral na něco naprosto fascinujícího, co nejspíš objevil na stropě. Bezpochyby tenhle rozhovor s Johnem cvičili.

Povzdechl si a zakroutil hlavou.

„Proč si myslíš, že trpím nešťastnou láskou?“ zeptal se po chvíli.

„Vím moc dobře, jak taková vypadá,“ odpověděl Sherlock, „Taky jsem si tím prošel.“

„Ne, neprošel,“ řekl Mycroft.

„Dobře, tak neprošel. Ale myslel jsem si, že procházím, to je skoro totéž. A tady to máš, John mě musel přesvědčit o opaku. Třeba by tě taky někdo byl přesvědčil o opaku, kdyby ses byl obtěžoval nededukovat, ale mluvit.“

„Jsi směšný,“ odpověděl Mycroft. A po chvíli dodal: „A já nejsem zamilovaný.“

„Je ti úzko, bolí tě žaludek a špatně spíš. Typické symptomy.“

„To není láska, Sherlocku, to je chřipka.“

Sherlock si přehodil nohu přes nohu. „Není na tom nic divnýho, víš? Kdyby sis třeba myslel, že je. Náhodou se k sobě vážně hodíte. Byli byste dost dynamický tým. Víš jak? Přesně jako já a John.“

„Ano, s Irene Adlerovou tvoříme opravdu velmi vhodné duo. Ale prosím pochop, Sherlocku, že veškeré city, které k ní chovám, jsou čistě na bázi přátelství.“

„Tak si to hlavně pořád opakuj. Proto ses s ní nemohl ani rozloučit? Proto ses včera snažil zjistit, kde je?“

„Nemusíš se hrabat v tom, co dělám nebo nedělám v kanceláři.“

„Jestli si myslíš, že bys jí měl jet něco říct, měl bys jet a říct jí to. Myslíš si to, že jo?“

Mycroft si povzdechl. „I kdyby ano… možná… nevím, kde je. Nenašel jsem to.“ A po chvíli dodal: „Ale, jak říkám, nejsem do ní zamilovaný.“

„Stejně bys to nepoznal,“ zamumlal Sherlock po chvíli.

„Prosím?“

„Že je fakt možný, že sis toho nevšimnul. Pořád zapomínám, jak žalostně málo zkušeností máš v tom rozpoznat rozdíl mezi přátelstvím a láskou.“

Mycroft se kysele ušklíbl. „Ještě že hlavně ty jsi takový znalec.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „Já už jsem to zjistil. Proto taky poznám, když to vidím.“

„Ale? Tak mi tedy pověz, bratříčku, jaký je tedy rozdíl mezi přátelstvím a láskou?“

Sherlock se na něj vážně podíval. „Přátelství ještě nikdy nikoho nepřivedlo do blázince.“

„Ale já přece nejsem zralý na-´´

Pokud chtěl právě říct, že není zralý na blázinec, nedostal se k tomu. Odkudsi z domu dolehlo do salonu bouchnutí dveří a zvuky prudké, ale krátké hádky a Saturninova pohoršeného vykviknutí a pak se najednou rozletěly dveře a dovnitř prudce někdo vpadl. Mycroft ztuhl uprostřed slova a s pootevřenými ústy zíral na vysokého a vychrtlého hominida s dlouhými tmavými prameny vlasů padajícími přes obličej a zažloutlou kůží, který v jedné ruce držel výtisk _Wittgensteinova vražedného komplexu_ se založenou stránkou a ve druhé řemdih, jejž se mu neúspěšně pokoušel sluha sebrat zpátky. Nově příchozí přejel oba bratry pohledem a pak se zeptal:

„Který z vás je Holmes?“

Sherlock s vytřeštěnýma očima na nic nečekal a ukázal prstem na Mycrofta. Hominid kývl a přešel přímo k jeho křeslu, takže se nad ním starším Holmesem, který se pokusil vmáčknout do čalounění, tyčil jako Olympus Mons nad Mariánským příkopem, zkřivil obličej v dost nehezkou grimasu a zavrčel:

„Vem si ji zpátky!“

Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak promluvil Sherlock.

„Teď sklapni podpatky nebo hubu,“ řekl.

 

Na zlomené srdce existuje na Balkánu jistá často tradovaná útěcha:

Čas zahojí všechny rány. A když ne, pomůže bazuka.

Irene Adlerová bazuku neměla. Času měla moře, ale nezdálo se, že by jí nějak pomáhal.

Byl začátek září a ona byla zpátky v Naklicích, stála stejně jako v tom snu na Tillově terase úplně sama a z ocelově šedého nebe dopadaly na žlutohnědou zem provazy vody, které s sebou přinášely předzvěst příchodu dlouhého období chladných nocí a pochmurných dnů. Dívala se, jak proudy vody máčejí uschlou trávu v záhoncích a jak se v proudech valí po svahu dolů, protože žádná zem na světě nedokáže pojmout množství vody, který s sebou přináší takový dalmatský liják.

Počasí tentokrát sympatizovalo s její náladou. Bílý domek obklopovala neprostupná hradba deště a chladu a ona se na ni jen tak dívala a pak, protože i špatné dny mají svůj scénář, upustila svůj hrnek s kávou na zem.

„Jestli jsi rozbila ten s tančícím sobem,“ ozvalo se kus od ní, „Tak tě přisámbohu přerazím.“

Irene zvedla k Tillovi oči, aby mu pověděla, jak přesně je jí jeho odporný hrnek ukradený, ale nezmohla se na slovo. Till k ní přecházel po terase v na první pohled dobrém naladění a za ním se s trpitelským výrazem vlekl…

Kdy se tohle stalo?

„Mycrofte,“ vydechla, „Co tady… Jak ses sem… Proboha proč mu taháš věci?“

Mycroft se zasupěním položil na dřevěnou podlahu Tillovu cestovní tašku, dva deštníky a svůj příruční kufřík. Till mezitím zmizel někde v domě.

„Tenhle člověk,“ zasípal, „Je moje Nemesis.“

„Tak ho vnímá spousta lidí. Co se to tady děje?“

Mycroft se na ni podíval. „Nějak jsem ti zapomněl pár věcí říct.“

Irene se na něj podívala náhle neschopná slova.

„Chtěl jsem zjistit, kam jsi jela, ale tahle díra je naprosto nevystopovatelná. Telefon ti nefunguje a mail nepoužíváš… A tak jsem myslel, že je všechno v háji, dokud se zčistajasna neobjevil tady ten.“

Irene se ohromeně podívala směrem do kuchyně, odkud se ozývalo rachtání svědčící o nějakém Tillově tajuplném působení.

„Donutil mě ještě večer se sbalit a jet s ním sem. A k tomu mi sebral z knihovny nějaké polemiky.“

„Zkonfiskoval,“ ozval se Till, který vykráčel na terasu a popadl svou cestovní tašku, „Za tuhle práci si zasloužím plat.“

„Nehledě na to,“ skončil Mycroft, „Že jsem mu musel nést věci.“

Till je kysele sjel pohledem a odkráčel zpátky do domu. Ve dveřích se ještě otočil a jedovatě řekl: „Vyřiďte si to rychle. Hodlám jít zase někdy ven.“

Načež za sebou přehnaně teatrálně prásknul dveřmi.

Irene stále ještě nebyla schopna slova. Představa Mycrofta stojícího na té zkřivené a nikdy nezametané terase, uprostřed chorvatských kopců, jak ze svého dokonalého obleku setřásá vodu a bahno a vůbec se nějak vyskytuje v tom celkovém obrazu podzimních Naklic, byla natolik nepředstavitelná, že měla pocit, že ji mluvidla opustila.

Nehledě na to, že všechny důvody, pro které by mohl být tady, způsobovaly, že se cítila jak u vytržení.

Mycroft sám se ostatně tvářil podobně ohromeně, jako se ona cítila, jelikož ho evidentně současná situace ohromovala naprosto stejnou měrou.

„Jenom jsem chtěl… Jaksi, totiž, asi bych tě měl upozornit… Mám dojem, že, tedy…“

Dívala se na něj s očima navrch hlavy.

„Myslím, že bys měla něco vědět,“ pronesl nakonec a vyčkávavě se na ni zadíval zpět, „Je totiž něco, co jsem ti… Sakra, ženská, tak řekni taky něco!“

„Pokračuj,“ vyzvala ho Irene nepřítomně.

„Dobře,“ zamračil se Mycroft, „Ale nečekej, že to nebude trapné až na půdu. A jestli mi někdy budeš chtít připomínat, že to stálo za starou belu, uvědom si, žes na tom měla svůj vlastní podíl.“

Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Mám pocit, že se mi věci vymkly jistým způsobem z rukou. A existují určité důvody se domnívat, že tobě se vymkly z rukou způsobem podobným.“

Ticho bylo narušováno jen bubnováním deště.

„Těch několik týdnů, které jsme strávili spolu, se ukázalo být poněkud… Znemožňujícím moje další samostatné fungování. Přemýšlel jsem o tom dlouho a nakonec mě napadlo, že by to celé mohlo být…“

Zarazil se. Vypadal, jako když ho vymýšlení toho proslovu bolí. Irene napadlo, jestli se už vůbec někdy stalo, aby Mycroftu Holmesovi došla slova a jestli ano, tak při jaké příležitosti. Z pohledu na něj získávala dojem, že v kategorii ‚zbavit jej řeči‘ zřejmě získává tato situace prvenství.

Mycroft mezitím bezmocně rozhodil rukama. „Zkrátka jsem se nad tím zamyslel a napadlo mě, že mi možná… Byla to jen taková domněnka, ale pak jsem přemýšlel a přemýšlel a pořád bylo víc a víc empirické evidence, že je to skutečně tak a já jsem si říkal, že bys možná měla vědět, že…“

Zmlknul. Díval se na ni a vypadal tak uboze, že to nějak nemohla snést. Udělala krok směrem k němu.

„Řekni mi, co chceš,“ řekla prostě.

A Mycroft jí to řekl.

Nějakou dobu tam pak stáli a nepotřebovali mluvit, protože jsou na světě situace, kdy by všechna myslitelná slova byla zbytečná. Irene se ho pevně držela, hlavu položenou na jeho rameni a pevně mu zatínala prsty do zad, zatímco v duchu vroucně děkovala Bohu za tohle všechno, mezi jinými pak za jejího přítele Tilla Fremdemana. Bůh neodpověděl – to on občas dělá – a tak se nakonec od Mycrofta odtáhla a podívala se směrem k domu.

„Měla bys mu říct, že už může vylézt,“ řekl Mycroft a ještě jednou ji políbil.

Usmála se proti jeho rtům a pohladila ho po tváři, pak se odtáhla a vešla do potemnělé a poněkud zatuchlé obytné místnosti. V šeru se Tillova postava rýsovala u kuchyňské linky, kde si zrovna připravoval svou oblíbenou černou a hustou kávu.

Došla k němu a pevně ho zezadu objala kolem pasu.

„Nevím, co jsem udělal,“ řekl na to Till, „Ale tak zlý jsem být nemohl.“

„Dej pokoj,“ zamumlala Irene, „Děkuju.“

„Jestli mi chceš projevit vděk, tak mě sakra pusť.“

Poslechla ho a dál stála přímo za ním, dokud se na ni neotočil.

„Neměla by ses teď náhodou někde pářit?“ zeptal se, „Svítíš jak měsíček na hnůj.“

„A je to jen kvůli tobě.“

„Zasloužím na zadek.“

„Nevěděla jsem, že ti na mě tak záleží.“

Till zvedl svůj hrnek s kávou a odnesl ho ke kuchyňskému stolu. „Nezáleží. Ale jinak hrozilo, že tu se mnou zůstaneš na zbytek věčnosti.“

„Ale,“ řekla, když na něj dopadla trocha pochmurného světla zvenčí, „Bylo to strašně romantické, ale nebreč.“

„Já nebrečím, to ty,“ odpověděl Till upjatě, „A běž už. Než tvůj šamstr zjistí, že jsem mu ukradnul Augustina.“

Irene se na něj pořád usmívala.

„Už jsem ti zabalil,“ dodal a ukázal rukou směrem k pokoji, kde spávala.

Došla k němu a položila mu dlaň na hřbet ruky. „Jsi vážně můj nejlepší přítel.“

Till neodpovídal. Na věci podobného typu on neodpovídal nikdy.

 

Když potom s Mycroftem procházeli lijákem směrem k silnici, kde na ně měl čekat jediný městský taxík z nedalekého města, aby je odvezl do Splitu, řekl Mycroft zničehonic:

„Něco sis u mě posledně zapomněla.“

Zastavil se uprostřed všeho toho vydrholce, podal jí svůj deštník a začal něco lovit po kapsách.

„Nemohlo by to počkat?“ zeptala se a sledovala, jak ho máčí déšť.

„Bude to jen chvilička… Tady.“

Tvářil se najednou naprosto nezúčastněně a podával jí onen snubní prsten, který nechal vyrobit u příležitosti jejich jednodenního fiktivního manželství.

Nadzvedla obočí.

„Vezmi si ho. Nemusela jsi mi ho vracet.“

S prapodivným úšklebkem si ho vzala, držela ho mezi prsty pravé ruky a prohlížela si ho.

„Dobře. Myslíš, že bych si ho měla dát do kapsy nebo ho třeba nosit?“

Mycroft se s naoko lhostejným výrazem vypjal do celé své výše a pronesl: „Dělej, jak uznáš za vhodné. Ostatně, je přece tvůj.“

A pak, když byli o kus dál a on ji chytil za ruku, dodal: „A kdyby sis k němu chtěla vzít i mě, myslím, že by mi to nakonec zase tolik nevadilo.“

Irene jeho ruku pevně stiskla a hlasitě se rozesmála.


End file.
